Secrets of Time, the Dark, and the World
by talesofadragon
Summary: The human realm is crumbling around them. She's always known that something had to be done about fractured dimensions, but for 2,000 years she's watched as fractured dimensions multiplied and humans gifted with helping humanity just wage war. She never thought that the day would come where someone would step up and actually fight for humanity. (Sequel to The Dark Protector.)
1. Chapter 1

**INTRO**

"These harpies will be the death of me," I groaned, flopping on to one of the chairs in the meeting house. I dug deep into the pockets of Alvin's coat and pulled out a gel. Tearing it open, I squeezed it into my mouth and took a deep sigh. "That's better."

"Achlys!" A muffled shout and a knock at the door made me moan again.

I just wanted a little time to relax. Was that too much to ask for? I guess so. I've been in and out all day, fighting monsters at almost all of my Auj Oule farms. Given, it was that time of the year that monsters were seeking mates and getting into trouble, but still, it was fucking annoying. I jumped out of the chair and dragged my feet to the door. I wonder who it was honestly. All of my mercenaries had a key and Alvin was too busy in Elympios to even text me let alone stop by for a visit. There was another loud knock just as I got to the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," I growled at the knock, opening the door with a slightly annoyed face. "Oh! Julius!"

"Sorry if I interrupted anything," Julius bowed his head and smiled. "May I come in?"

"Certainly!" I moved out of the way and gestured him in. "What brings you to Aladhi Seahaven?"

"Can't I visit an old friend?" He winked, sitting down at the table.

"Spirius Corp. gave you the day off?" I asked, closing the door behind him and joining him at the table.

"Something like that," He shrugged, putting his right arm over the back of the chair and the other on the table.

"Would you like some tea or water? Maybe something to eat? All I have are gels and noodles though."

He grimaced and waved his hand at me. "I'm fine. I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh? I raised my brow and put both arms on the table. "And what would that 'something' be?"

Julius leaned in closer. A glare beaming off of his glasses. I looked around, worrying that he was going to try and kiss me. Alvin nearly beat his face in last time Julius even put his arm around my shoulder trying to flirt with me. Obviously I loved Alvin, so no matter what Julius tried, I would push away and reject him. Julius had many fan girls. Why did he need more?

"Who is the key?" Julius finally asked in a hushed tone.

"Key?" I tilted my head.

"Who is the key?" he asked again. His tone a bit more serious this time. "You _know_ what I'm talking about."

I sat back with wide eyes. "I don't know Julius. I truly don't know. I'm sorry."

He leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, it's alright. That was too much for me to ask."

We sat in silence for a bit until my GHS vibrated. Another text from a client telling me about their monster problem. "I have to go. Client in crisis."

"Can I ask a favor from you?"

"If it will be quick, yes," I replied, getting up out of my seat and fixing my corset.

"Can I have a couple of apple gels and some water for the road?" He asked, also getting up from the table.

"Of course!" I took a couple of apple gels from my coat pocket and a bottle of water from the fridge, and handed them to him. "Take care of yourself, Julius."

"You too, Achlys," He grinned, taking something out of his pocket and sliding it across the table. "Can you keep ahold of this? It's not safe with me."

I looked at the recorder on the table and nodded. Julius bowed his head in thanks and shut the door behind him. I pursed my lips, looking at the door. The key? Why would he want to know who the key was? I sighed, shrugged and got ready to deal with another group of monsters. It was probably nothing and I was just worried for no reason, as per usual.


	2. Chapter 2

"Make sure you get payment from the farms in Nia Khera," I told Jess, one of my mercenaries. "I don't mind really, but they _are_ a few days late."

"I'm on it boss," She saluted me and took off for Nia Khera.

Suddenly, my eyes were covered by warm, soft hands. "Guess who?"

I turned around and jumped to kiss Alvin's lips. "Hey! What are you doing here? Oh!" I put my hand on his left cheek where there was a small cut. "What happened?"

"It's nothing. It's just a scratch from a cat," Alvin smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh. "What did I tell you about trying to pet every cat that you see?" I glanced over his shoulder and my smile grew even wider. "Hey! You brought everyone!"

"Achlys!" Teepo chirped, rubbing his face into my breasts. "I've missed you!"

"It's great to see you again!" Leia cheered. 'Hey! Alvin gave you his coat!"

"Well, it's not really for a business man and she just loved it so much. I couldn't say no," Alvin recounted and shrugged.

"I've missed all of you as well!" I smiled, pushing Teepo away from my chest. I glanced at someone who I've never seen before and tilted my head. "And who do we have here?"

"I'm Ludger Kresnik."

I clapped my hands together. "Oh! I should have known! You're brother talks about you all the time!"

A little girl came from behind him with puffed up cheeks and a fat cat. "And _I'm_ Elle Mel Marta and this is Rollo."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Elle," I held out my hand and she took it, shaking it slightly. "So, what brings you to Aladhi Seahaven?"

"We're looking for glasses guy!" Elle told me.

"Glasses guy?" I tapped my chin with a finger.

"She means Julius," Ludger says. "Spirius Corp. told us that he had met with you."

"Yesterday, yes," I replied, crossing my arms. "Why? Is he in trouble?"

"Sort of," Ludger mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Did Alvin try to beat his face in again?" I pointed my thumb at the now laughing Alvin next to me.

"W-What?" Ludger cried, taking a step back

"No no, nothing like that," Jude interrupted. "He's actually a wanted criminal. You heard about the train going to the Oscore Plant, right?"

"Yes, what about it?" I asked, grimacing.

"It seems as though Julius was the one who caused that accident," Alvin stressed.

"Really now?" I perplexed. "If I had known that, I would have reported him."

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" Jude asked.

I shrugged. "No idea. He just asked for a couple of apple gels and some water."

"Boss! Boss!" A voice from behind me yelled. "The harpies are at it again!"

"Can you take care of it?" I turned around and questioned Derrick. "You're a mercenary. You should be able to handle this without me."

Derrick took a couple of steps back and then nodded. "R-Right away!"

I turned back to the group, pinched the bridge of my nose with a deep sighed. "Those damn harpies."

Leia let out a sudden shriek and jumped on me for a hug. A rather tight hug at that. "Why didn't you tell me? You should have told me!"

"About what?" I wheezed.

She got off my and took my left hand in hers. "About your engagement!"

"Oh uh...," I blushed furiously. "It was only a couple of days ago."

"Well, congratulations!" Rowan cheered. "Looks like you're growing up, Alvin. Have you picked a date yet?"

Alvin laughed. "Thanks, you handy geezer. Yes actually. We decided to do it on the 20th of the 8th month."

"Or the 20th of Flamma for you Reize Maxians," I reiterated.

"That's only a couple of months away!" Elize exclaimed.

"Wow," Leia marveled. "Look at how big the diamond is!"

"I told him nothing too big, but he went and got one anyway," I giggled.

"Only the best _for_ the best," Alvin winked, putting his arm around my waist.

"We should celebrate!" Effused Teepo, spinning around in circles happily.

Someone's GHS started ringing just then. It was Ludger and he frowned as he saw who it was. He opened the phone and put it on speaker for everyone to listen. "We've confirmed you're arrival at Aladhi Seahaven. Retrieve the data from Achlys."

"Data?" I asked, cocking my head.

"We got word that former Director Kresnik gave you data recording of fractured dimensions," The voice informed me.

"Oh," I put my hand in my coat pocket and took out the recorder. "This must be it."

"Bring the data and Achlys back to HQ," The person on the other end hung up.

"Fractured dimensions?" Jude hummed, tapping his fingers to his temple.

"Fractured dimensions are dimensions that differ from this one only slightly. This dimension is the prime dimension," I told him. "I'm just wondering what Spirius wants with data from other dimensions."

"We should get this back to Spirius then," Ludger said. "And... you."

"I should probably let the others know," I mumbled, glancing back towards the meeting house.

"Guess we'll have to wait for this celebration," Teepo sighed, ignoring everything else that was going on.

"I can do it if you'd like," Elize pipped up.

"Would you like company, Miss. Elize?" Rowan inquired.

"Sure!" Elize smiled at the old man.

"Thanks!" I gave a two fingered salute as they left for the meeting house. "Alright. Let's get going."

* * *

"We've been expecting you Mr. Kresnik, Miss. Achlys," Vera greeted us in the lobby of Spirius Corp. "And who are these people?"

"My friends," Ludger addressed.

"I believe only Mr. Kresnik and Achlys were invited," Vera chided.

"We're a package deal!" Elle huffed, puffing her cheeks out.

"I'm Ludger's friend and advisor," Jude announced.

"And I'm acting guardian of these minors," Alvin told her with a smirk.

"And I'm acting guardian number two!" Leia added, raising her hand.

"And I'm... I'm acting guardian of this kitty!" Elle picked up a meowing Rollo.

Vera gave a deep sigh. "Hold on one moment," She turned around and headed to the front desk.

"Really? Acting guardian?" I cocked my eyebrow at Alvin who shrugged.

"Just off the top of my head," He chuckled.

"And acting guardian number two?" I looked at Leia who gave a slight smile.

"All of you may enter," Vera informed us, coming back from the desk. "Mr. Bakur is most impressed by the loyalty you engender in others, Mr. Kresnik."

"Thank you, Vera," Ludger nodded to us to follow him up to the CEO's office.

"This is great," I groaned as we got on the elevator. "I've been avoiding even talking to this guy for months."

"Has he been bothering you?" Alvin asked concerned.

"Only because he wants my top two mercenaries to work for him," I claimed. "I told him no time and time again, but he just won't take that for an answer."

"You really think that he called you here to pester you some more?" Leia questioned.

I crossed my arms, chewing on the inside of my cheek. "No. Although, I don't think I'll like what he has to say today either."

"Why do you say that?" Judge asked, getting off the elevator.

"Just a feeling," Yeah, a big feeling. If this data really is about the fractured dimensions, he might be doing what I think he's doing.

"Well," Mr. Bakur purred, sitting at his desk in the middle of his office. "Ludger and Achlys. I've been waiting for you," Ludger walked up and put the data in Mr. Bakur's hand. "Any leads on Julius' whereabouts?"

"He didn't tell me a thing," I confirmed.

"Well, I have news for you, Ludger. Both good and bad," Mr. Bakur told us. "The good new is, I would like to recruit you as an agent in our corporation. I've been keeping my eye on you this whole time ad I like what I see."

"What's the bad news?" Leia asked.

"Mr. Kresnik's going on the police's most wanted list," Vera stated.

"Most wanted list?" I gasped.

"So they're going to throw Ludger in jail?" Elle asked.

"Your life's about to get much tougher," Mr. Bakur got up from his desk and crossed his arms. "But, if you become one of my agents, I'll keep the police off your back. Even if I have to get pushy."

"He doesn't even have a choice! This is blackmail!" Jude cried.

"I failed to mention that an agent's salary is considerable. You'll be killing two birds with one stone," Mr. Bakur grinned. "You can avoid arrest and pay off that massive loan almost overnight- provided you show me results, of course."

"What kind of results?" Jude asked.

"No fractured dimensions. I'm sure the Great Spirit has provided you with a definition of what they are."

"Worlds like ours, but not," Alvin nodded.

"When one of these appears, it disperses soul energy from the prime dimension," Vera interjected.

"Wait, it disperses? That can't be good," Leia acknowledged.

"It's not," I breathed, crossing my arms.

"What happens if we don't do anything about it?" Jude asked.

"Why don't you ask the Primordial Spirit?" Mr. Bakur snorted.

"Souls will cease to exist from the prime dimension," I answered. "Humans will die out. Our whole world will crumble."

"Whoa, time out," Alvin instructed.

"This all seems a little far-fetched," Leia stated.

"Elympios going dry. The failure of spyrite technology. What if I told you that it was all because souls are drying out from the prime dimension?" Mr. Bakur suggested.

"It can't be true!" Jude yelled.

"Oh, but it is," Mr. Bakur retorted. "Spirius has been working to save our world by eliminating its counterparts in the fractured dimensions."

"How could you possibly eliminate an entire world?" Leia asked in a whisper.

"That's a question for friend Ludger here," Mr. Bakur replied. "His chromatus transformation has the power we need to infiltrate and destroy these parasitic realities."

"No fair!" Elle shouted and stomped her foot. "I have no idea what everybody's talking about!"

"Ludger, for the sake of the world, the true world, you must help us," Mr. Bakur extended his hand to Ludger. Ludger hesitated, but took his hand in the end. "Don't let me down."

"One thing I still don't get," Jude stepped up. "What's causing these fractured dimensions?"

"That's another question for our Primordial Spirit," Mr. Bakur heckled.

"Did you just bring me here to taunt me, Mr. Bakur?" I snarled.

"Of course not, Great Spirit," He grinned. "If you don't want to tell them, I will," He cleared his throat and smiled deviously. "The Great Spirit of Canaan. Our Lady of the night's dear brother, Chronos."

"Your brother?" The group turned to me, but I avoided their gazes.

"Yes, unfortunately," I muttered.

"Don't worry, there are ways to oppose him," Mr. Bakur straightened up. "Ludger and friends, meet me in the underground training area. Achlys, would you be so kind as to stay and talk for a minute?"

"Sorry Mr. Bakur, but her and I are a package deal," Alvin grunted.

"Your fiancé is in no danger, I can assure you," Mr. Bakur said.

"Go with Ludger, Alvin," I turned to him and smiled. "It's fine."

"Vera, please accompany them," Mr. Bakur waved his hand at the assistant.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Bakur," A look of confusion was painted on Vera's face as she escorted the group out.

"If you're going to ask me what I think you're going to, the answer is no," I snarled at the man. "I already told Julius I didn't know who the key was. Even if I did, I certainly wouldn't tell you of all people."

"That's not what I was going to ask at all, but thank you for informing me," Mr. Bakur sat back at his desk, trying to get a pencil to balance on it's point. "I wanted to speak to you as the Guardian."

"The answer to that is also no," I huffed. "I've seen you Kresnik's wage war over the Land of Canaan and yet, whenever you have the chance to get to Canaan, you fail. I'm done."

"Haven't you always said that it is the duty of the Great Spirits to protect human and spirit alike?" Mr. Bakur mocked. "Isn't this what your duty is?"

"I said no and my answer will stay no," I turned around, heading to the door. "You'll have to find another way to beat my brother."

"The fact is that even with Ludger's chromatus, until he has reached his full form, he won't be any match for your brother."

"I said no!" I shouted.

I slammed the door shut behind me and started towards the exit. I knew he was going to ask me that. What I didn't know was that he was going to heckle me with my brother's crimes against humanity. Dammit. I should have just stayed away. But no. My curiosity got in the way, yet again. Damn human curiosity, getting the best of a Great Spirit. My brother had always been right about some things. Humans being too curious and ending up in situations they didn't want to be in was one of them. I charged through the exit onto Technology Street of Trigleph. Might as well wait for the others out here. I assume that by going back in and going down the training grounds, Mr. Bakur will just use his security to take me hostage. I didn't want Alvin getting involved in that whole situation.

"How am I going to get out of this?" I mumbled to myself. "Can I even get out of this? Alvin seems like he'll stick with Ludger through this. Maybe I should too," My GHS started ring and I reluctantly answered it. "Hey Derrick."

"I'm sorry to disturb you boss, but the harpies just keep coming back!" Derrick exclaimed. "The client wants a protective arte casted over her poranges and you're the only one that knows the arte."

"Alright, I'll be there soon. It's the client in Hamil, correct?" I watched as Alvin, Ludger, Jude, Leia and Elle walked out of the building.

"Yes boss," Derrick said as Jude wave and then walk off.

"Alright, tell her that I'll be there as soon as I can," I ended the call and put my GHS away.

"What did Bisley want?" Alvin persisted right away.

"My top mercenaries yet again," I lied, crossed my arms and gave a sigh. "But right now, I have to go take care of a serious harpy problem... again."

"Would you like us to join you?" Ludger asked.

"Oh!" I opined. "You'll help me?"

"Of course! Anything for a pretty lady," Alvin winked and put his arm around my shoulder.

Giggling, I patted his cheek. "Alright. The client is all the way in Hamil."

"We have time," Ludger smiled. "Let's head there."

"Oh! After, can I get an interview from you?" Leia asked excitedly as we made our way to the train station.

"Can I ask why?"

"There's never been an article on the lady of the night!" Leia addressed. "Being engaged to a human is a big thing! Not to mention, how you're working with both Reize Maxians and Elympions!"

"Why don't you interview me now?" I suggested. "It's a bit of a trek to Hamil."

"Er, yeah. I should have thought of that," Leia laughed weakly, before getting her pen and pad out. "I'll have to ask you a few questions to Alvin."

"You know I'm down for that," He smirked.

As we made our way to Hamil, Leia bombarded us with questions of every single variety you could think of. She asked me about how I started with the Lady of the night and about my first human body. She asked me about how I thought about new emotions that I feel and how I felt when I first fell for Alvin. She asked Alvin very few questions to my astonishment. Not nearly as varied as the ones she asked me. However, it was an article about me, so I guess it was only natural that I get loads of questions thrown at me. Honestly, the questions were more tiring than fighting all of the Chimeriad.

"Okay!" Leia exclaimed, putting her pen and pad away. "I'll write the draft and give it to my editor in the next couple of days!"

"I never thought that answering question could be that exhausting," I wheezed.

"Where's this client?" Ludger interjected.

"In the west, back area-" I was cut off by screeches and screams coming from both humans and monsters. We all ran to the area of the screams to find the harpies attacking the client. I unsheathed my sword and blocked the client from another attack. "Get back inside!" I swung my sword at the harpy in front of me, slicing through it's leg. It screeched and flew up high. I linked my allium orb with Alvin and he was able to shoot it down. The harpy was bleeding badly, but I wouldn't let it get away. It had to be dead. I jabbed at the monster, puncturing holes in it's wings and I sliced through the other leg, cutting off it's foot. It dove at me, but Alvin blocked the blow. Taking his broadsword, he cut the through the monsters stomach and killing it instantly. Well, this mess had to be cleaned up. I guess Derrick could do it.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" The client screamed from behind me.

"Huh?" I turned around with a look of surprise.

"You better be lucky that you're the only guild for farmers! I would have you reported for fraud!" The client continued. "These harpies have been at it every single day and yet, you can't get rid of them!"

"Ma'am please, calm down," I spluttered.

"They attacked me!" The client screeched.

"Why were you outside in the first place if you knew that the harpies were out here?" Alvin asked in a very frustrated tone.

"I was trying to get rid of these pests! Your mercenaries couldn't do it!"

"I'll pay for the damage," I assured her. "I'm going to caste a protective arte over your crops. They'll be safe."

"I don't understand what took you so long to get here!" The client turned bright red with all of her screaming. "It's your fault!"

"Please, ma'am," Ludger interrupted her little episode. "Achlys was in Trigleph attending an important meeting with the CEO of Spirius Corp.. She couldn't get here any faster than she did."

The client closed her eyes and took a nice, deep breath. "I'm sorry for treating you like this, Achlys. It's not your fault. It's just that time of year and the harpies have always loved my poranges. Before you came along with your guild, us porange farmers would barely make enough to keep us from going under. Don't worry about the clean up. I'll gladly do that. If you could just cast the protective arte that would give me peace of mind."

"You got it," A smile of relief crossed my face. I put my hand up to the sky and a bright mist started to form around the crops. "Protective light." The mist shown bright and created a dome around the crops. The dome grew brighter and then faded. "Alright. Harpies can't get to your crops now."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" She clasped her hands together, bowed and went back into the house.

I turned to Ludger with a heart felt smile. "Thanks for the save there."

"It's no problem at all," Ludger waved his hands in front of him.

Elle held her stomach as it started to growl. "Ludger, I'm hungry."

"It's getting pretty late," Leia hummed. "We should really get going."

Alvin put his arm over my shoulder and winked. "Let's go home. I'll help you cook dinner."

"It'll be nice to sleep in my own bed for a change," I sighed contently and nodded. "Yes, let's get home."


	3. Chapter 3

A gentle kiss on the cheek was enough to wake me up. I fluttered my eyes open and smiled at Alvin who was already dressed for work, he just had to fix his scarf and he was good to go. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. Last night was amazing. I haven't had sex like that in a while. Well, we both have been swamped with work after all. I glanced back at Alvin and gave a sigh. "Good morning handsome."

"Look who's the sweet talker now," Alvin smirked, fixing his scarf. "I need to get to work, but I have some things for you to do today for the wedding."

"I don't know anything about the traditions of human marriages," I mumbled, pursing my lips.

"Heh, that's okay," He chuckled. "I made a list for you that's out in the living room. I'll see if I can get anyone to help you today."

"That's sounds good to me," I cuddled back under the blankets. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine."

"Hm, guess I should get up, huh?" I giggled, not actually wanting to get up just yet.

"You have some time," Alvin came up and kissed my forehead. "I'll try and be home on time tonight. I don't know what Yurgen has planned."

"Have a good day Al," I nuzzled my head into his neck and kissed it. "I love you."

"Love you too," He winked and left the room, eventually leaving the apartment too.

I laid in bed for a bit, just enjoying the feel of being home after a few days of staying at the inn on the seahaven. Their beds are comfy and soft, but nothing beats sleeping in my own bed. I stretched my fingers and toes, and hopped out of bed. Now, where is my towel? I took a peak behind the bedroom door, and grabbed my towel down from the hook. I strolled into the bathroom and turned the shower on, getting the water nice and hot. My muscles were so sore from the last few days of fighting, they yearned for the hot water. I put my hair up in a bun so it wouldn't get wet, and stepped into the shower.

I wonder what I had to do today. Maybe I should get some books on human marriage so I can read up on what I need to do. Oh! Maybe I could ask Rowan! He must know lots about marriages and weddings! Yes, I'll ask him. I rinsed the soap off my body, turned off the shower and stepped out to dry myself off. I let my hair down and stepped up to the mirror. Now, let's see if I remember how to do my hair like Alvin does it. I squeezed some mousse into my hands, squished it between all of my fingers and ran my fingers through my hair until it looked like how Alvin would do my hair. Success! I rinsed the rest of the mousse off my hands and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

I tied my corset around me and put my pants on. I got rid of my fish nets after having to buy five pairs a day. These pants usually lasted me a month with how much I fight monsters. I put my heeled boots on, threw on Alvin's coat and went into the living room. On the coffee table was a note that read:

 _Hey Sweetness!_

 _I have some things for you to do today to get ready for the wedding._

 _You need to go and pick out some flowers. Don't order them just yet though. Make sure to pick out the flowers for your bouquet too!_

 _Then, you need to go to the bakery in Trigleph and the bakery in Duval, and try the cakes that they have. There is an appointment under the name 'Svent'. A nice wedding cake is nothing if it doesn't taste good!_

 _That's it for the day!_

 _Oh, and make sure you tell your bridesmaids about them actually being bridesmaids and make sure there are four of them! One for each of my groomsmen!_

 _Always,  
_

 _Al_

What the ever loving fuck is a bridesmaid? What the hell was a groomsmen? Were they like a handmaid of sorts made for weddings? Why does he want me to pick the cake? I only know that he likes peach pie. What if I pick a cake that he doesn't like? What if I picked flowers he doesn't like? He only gave me two things to do today and I'm already stressed out.

"Achlys?" A voice and a knock came from the door. "It's Rowan and Elize."

"Oh! Yes! Come in!" I exclaimed.

"Well, hey little duckling!" Teepo squealed, floating into the apartment.

"Alvin called us to help you with some wedding things today," A smiling Elize skipped into the apartment with a happy Rowan right behind her.

"He didn't tell us what was on the agenda, however," Rowan hummed.

"Well," I started. "We need to go to a florist and pick out flowers. We also have appointments with two bakeries to try cake."

"Well, that seems to be an easy work load," Rowan replied.

I skimmed down the list and pointed at the bottom sentence. "Rowan, what's a 'bridesmaid'? Alvin said that I have to find four bridesmaids, but I don't know what they are."

"Bridesmaids are young women who accompany the bride on her wedding day," Rowan explained. "Usually, the bridesmaids are unwed women that are close to the bride and are of at least marriageable age."

"Hey! That leaves Elize out!" Teepo huffed, getting all puffy.

Elize laughed at the puppet. "It's okay Teepo!"

"Well, Leia," I started counting on my fingers. "Jess, one of my mercenaries, Driselle, of course, and... well, I don't have any other unwed women friends."

"They don't _have_ to be unwed," Rowan claimed. "It's just tradition."

"Well, if that's the case, then I hope Isla would be willing to be one of my bridesmaids," I mumbled, pursing my lips. "Okay, I'll message Leia and Jess now, and call Isla later."

"I can call Lady Driselle if you wish," Rowan offered.

"Oh! If you could, that would be great!" I clapped my hands together. "Now, we have to go to the bakery in Trigleph."

"It's in the commercial district, right?" Elize asked.

I nodded at the young girl. "Yes, it's right near the food vendor."

"Breakfast cake! Let's go!" Teepo shouted.

"Maybe they'll have a nice cup of coffee there," I muttered, closing the apartment door behind us and locking it. "I don't even know why he's having _me_ try the cake. What happens if I pick something that he doesn't like?"

"Alvin's not picky when it comes to dessert. You should know that," Rowan chuckled.

"But, what if I _do_ pick one he doesn't like?" I stressed. "What if I pick one that our guests don't like?" What if-"

"Calm down, little duckling," Teepo purred. "Everything's going to be okay! You have us!"

"Teepo is right, Achlys," Rowan reassured. "Besides, you're a Great Spirit! You shouldn't be nervous about these things!"

"I don't know anything about human weddings," I admitted. "Thankfully, Alvin called you, Rowan. You must know a lot about weddings."

Rowan laughed and patted me on the back. "Yes, I do. Don't you worry. We'll get you through the day."

"Oh! I have to message Leia and Jess!" I got my GHS out and got a group chat going with Jess and Leia.

 _[Text to Leia and Jess] Hey Leia! Jess! How would you like to be, what you humans call, my bridesmaids?_

I put my GHS away, but I didn't have to wait long for the wonderful Leia to respond.

 _[Text from Leia] AHHHHHHHHH! :D THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! 8) JUST LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO PICK OUT BRIDESMAID DRESSES! :* LOVE YA_

"Well, Leia is excited," I burst out, putting my GHS back in my pocket. "Although, I still don't quite understand why I need bridesmaids."

"It's just tradition," Rowan repeated.

We walked into the bakery and the first thing that hit my nose was the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Oh, how much I needed that. Coffee overtook my love for tea and chocolate. I blame Alvin for that. He had to have his coffee every day, which I told him was an addiction. Then, he had me try some. Now, I understood why he needed his coffee everyday.

"Hello!" The woman behind the counter greeted. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we have an appointment for a tasting," I told her. "It should be under 'Svent'."

"Oh! Svent! Yes, of course! Have a seat right away!" She gestured us towards a table. "Would you like some coffee while I get the tastings ready?"

"Yes please," I nodded. "No sugar and a bit of milk."

"I'll have mine black," Rowan stated.

"Could I have some milk?" Elize asked.

"Of course you can!" The woman smiled and went to get our beverages.

"I knew the Svent family was well known, but that took me a little by surprise," I muttered.

"You should get used to it, little duckling," Teepo said in his most hushed tone.

"Do you know where or when your engagement party is?" Elize asked.

"It's in five days," I groaned, dragging my hands down my face. "It's at his family's estate. I've never even met his family. I'm so nervous. I don't even want to think about it."

"Oh! Yes! I think he told us that over the GHS this morning! I must have forgotten," Elize exulted.

"Here are the coffees and the milk for the young lady," The bakery woman brought over our drinks and put them in their respectable places. "I'll be out in just a second with the tastings."

"Thank you," I smiled at the lady as she left. My GHS went off just then.

 _[Text from Al]_ _Leia won't stop talking about our wedding now that you've asked her to be a bridesmaid!_

I giggled and wrote back. _[Text] Haha! Sorry about that! I didn't know she was with you!_

My GHS went off again. It was from Jess this time.

 _[Text from Jess] Aw! Thank you Boss! I'd love to be your bridesmaid!_

"Leia seems to be more excited than I thought," I told the three of them.

"Our Miss. Leia truly is the epitome of happiness," Rowan sang.

"Okay, here are the tastings!" The woman brought out a plate with five samplings on it and put them on the table. "This is a tasting, so you don't have to pick one out right away! You can always come back for that! Now, let me explain what we have," She pointed to the first sampling. "This is a ichigo daifuku. We get the strawberries imported from Reize Maxia," She hovered over to the second sampling. "This is a castella with a chocolate glaze, made in house of course!" She pointed to the third sample. "Here, we have a peach tart cake. We get the peaches imported from Reize Maxia of course. This fourth one is just a plain black and white cake, and the last one is a pudding cake. Enjoy!" She bowed her head and left us to our samples.

"Now Teepo, little bites," I teased, taking a bite of the pudding cake.

"But it's so good!" He cried, frowning a bit.

"Achlys, I thought that Alvin didn't want to be intertwined with his family again," Rowan perplexed. "What happened?"

"Well," I started, taking a bit of the ichigo daifuku. "He wasn't going to. Then, Balan saw an aunt and uncle of theirs, and told them that Alvin was back."

"Aw! Balan buddy ratted Alvin out!" Teepo giggled.

"They sought him out after that," I continued, taking a big gulp of my coffee. "He's not going to be the patriarch nor do they even talk that much. But, when they found out that he was engaged, they offered to have the engagement party at the estate."

"Well, that's very nice of them," Rowan simpered. "Mmm, this black and white cake is delicious!"

I took a bite of the peach tart cake. "I know Alvin loves peach tart, but he might be the only one that I know who likes it."

"It's not just Alvin's wedding," Teepo told me. "It's your wedding too!"

"Yes, I know. I just can't help it. I still really don't understand weddings," I mumbled, taking a bite of the castella cake. "I have never even been to a human wedding. Are they supposed to stress you out?"

Rowan gave a hearty laugh. "Sometimes they do, yes!"

I finished my coffee and sighed contently. "Maybe I'm thinking too much into this."

We finished our tastings and beverages, and left for the next appointment. I really don't think I could eat another piece of cake, but it wasn't hard for me at the next tasting. Even though this bakery was good, I still liked the bakery in Trigleph better. They were much more flavorful and moist. This bakery was a little too dry for my liking. I had Teepo finish my tastings. He enjoyed them, as usual. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed as we left the Duval bakery.

"Where should we look at flowers in Reize Maxia?" I asked.

"There is a nice florist in Sharilton!" Elize chirped.

"Hm, yes," Rowan nodded. "I was thinking that place as well."

"Let's head there then."

"I've been meaning to ask," Elize said. "What happened to your braids?"

"Why does your hair look like Alvin's?" Teepo asked.

"Well," I began. "I got tired of having to braid my hair every morning. I decided to leave it be, but it got in my face during battles. So, Alvin offered to style my hair for me and I took a liking to it," My GHS began to vibrate then.

 _[Text from Al] How did you like the bakeries? Which cakes did you like?_

 _[Text to Al] I liked the Trigleph bakery better than the Duval bakery._

 _[Text to Al] I liked the pudding cake and the ichigo daifuku, but I would like for you to try them as well. I don't want to pick one that you don't like._

"So, what kind of flowers are usually at weddings?" I asked Rowan.

"Well, there's always roses," The man started, stroking his beard. "Lilacs, amaryllis, cherry blossoms, cosmos... there are a lot of them."

"I need to pick out flowers for something called a 'bouquet' too," I added. "What kind of flowers are usually in one of those?"

"Usually, bouquet's are a couple of different flowers with most of them being the main wedding flowers," Rowan explained. "Have you already picked out a venue for the ceremony and reception?"

I shook my head. "Al has some ideas that we are going to visit in the next couple of weeks. I don't know where they are though."

"I'm going to assume Alvin's whole family will be there?" Elize questioned.

I gave a deep sigh and nodded. "Yes, they are."

"What's the matter with that, little duckling?" Teepo asked, floating in a circle around my head.

"It's just...," I pursed my lips, not wanting to answer the puppet. "Nothing. It's silly of me to think this."

"You're upset that his whole family will be there when you don't have any family besides your brother," Rowan concluded.

"Well, yeah," I agreed. "My brother hates humans. He's not going to even think about going."

"Don't worry!" Teepo cheered. "We're your family!"

"Tempo's right! We're your family!" Elize's cheeks puffed up. "Me, Teepo, Rowan, Jude, Leia, and everyone else!"

"Not to mention that Alvin's family will be you're family," Rowan contributed.

"Yes, you're right," I smiled at the ground, taking a hold of my necklace. "Thank you."

"Now cheer up!" Rowan exclaimed. "We are preparing for your wedding!"

My GHS went off again.

 _[Text from Al] I want YOU to pick the cake! I don't mind what you choose. This is your wedding too, not just mine. Same goes for the flowers. I'll love whatever you decide!_

That message took a little weight off my shoulders. It was nice to hear it from my friends, but hearing it from Alvin was a whole lot better. I put my GHS away just as we walked into the florist. There was a bell on the door that rang once we entered and a woman popped her head out from behind a bunch of flowers. She smiled and waved at us.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we are looking at flowers for a wedding," Rowan told her.

"Oh! How lovely!" She clapped her hands together. "Do you know what you're thinking of?"

"Uh, no," I laughed nervously.

"Well, let me show you a few flowers and bouquets that I can do," The woman gestured for us to follow her. "There is always the rose, which symbolizes love," She hovered her hands over a couple of different flowers. "The red amaryllis symbolizes love and beauty. The cherry blossom symbolizes the fragility and beauty of life."

I pointed to a couple of dark blue flowers. "What's this one?"

"That flower is called delphinium," The florist explained, handing me a branch of them. "They symbolize infinite possibilities and believing that anything is possible."

"They smell wonderful," I whispered, handing them back to her.

"They all smell really good to me!" Teepo shouted, going around to smell each and every flower there was.

"I think the delphiniums will be lovely," I said.

"Well, let me write this down," She went behind the counter and got out a pen and a pad. "What's the name?"

"Svent."

"Oh my!" She gasped. "Svent? As in the Svent's from Elympios?"

I nodded. "Yes, that would be correct."

"Oh! I didn't realize!"

I waved my hands at her. "It's quite alright!"

She smiled nervously as she wrote down my name and the flower. "Let me show you some bouquets I can do for you, Mrs. Svent."

"Uh, a-alright," I glanced behind me at Rowan and Elize, and they shrugged.

"Just go with it," Rowan mumbled with a wink. "You'll have to get used to it."

"Okay," She came with a three of different bouquets thrown together. "This first one has delphiniums, white roses and cornflowers. This second one has delphiniums, cosmos and anemone, and this last one has delphiniums, amaranthus, and cherry blossoms."

"Hmm, what do you guys think?" I asked my little crew.

"I like the first one," Elize pointed out.

"I, too, like the first one," Rowan agreed.

"Yes, I agree."

"Okay! I'll write that down. You can order them whenever you would like!" The florist smiled.

"Thank you for your help," I bowed my head and we left the florist. "That was easier than I thought it was going to be," I rubbed my eyes and gave a little yawn. "Thank you for coming with me today."

"It was not a problem," Rowan smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

"It was fun!" Elize squealed.

My GHS buzzed.

 _[Text from Al] I have a surprise for you when you get home._

A surprise? Hm, I wonder what it is. Maybe it's dinner that wasn't burnt. I waved goodbye to Rowan, Elize and Teepo, and started my trek back to Trigleph. Oh! I still have to call Isla! I opened my GHS and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Isla answered.

"Hi Isla! It's Achlys," I told her. "I was just hoping that you would be a bridesmaid for my wedding."

"Oh! That's wonderful! Yes! Yes!" She sang into the phone. "Just let me know when you're planning to look at bridesmaids dresses!"

"I will," I confirmed and hung up.

Well, it's getting late. Time to get home and see what the surprise it.

* * *

"Alvin?" I shouted, looking around once I stepped into the apartment. "I'm home."

He poked his out of the bedroom and smirked. "Hey! How was your day?"

"It was... different," I replied. "Fun, but different and a little stressful."

Alvin stepped into the bedroom doorway with only his boxers on and with what looked like a small machine of some sort in his hand. "You ready for your surprise?"

"What's this?" I asked, coming up to him and pointing to the machine. He flicked a switch and it started shaking wildly. "Oh! What's it for?"

He pulled his old coat off of me gently, throwing it on the couch. With his lips on my neck, he pulled at my corset string and let it drop to the floor. "Why don't I show you instead?"

Alvin led me into the bedroom, closing the door behind me and pushed me on to the bed gently. He pulled off my boots and yanked my pants off my legs. I sighed and put my arms over my head, letting him do whatever he wanted. I inched myself up onto the bed an little more and he straddle my thighs. He suddenly grabbed my wrists and held them above my head, not letting me move my hands or arms. A look of confusion spread across my face. He didn't usually pin me down like this.

Alvin put his face close to mine and gave his signature smirk. "I want you to scream as loud as you want."

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side. "But, the neighbors-"

"Don't hold back," His warmth breath felt pleasant on my face, lips pressing gently against mine. "I want you to express your pleasure."

He flicked the machine on and pressed it against my clit. I immediately moaned out of pleasure. It felt delightful, whatever this machine was. Alvin held onto my wrists tight as I wiggled underneath him. He gave me a devilish grin and started biting at my neck, hard. The vibrating machine was then placed over my entrance, and gently pushed it in a bit.

"Alvin," I groaned, now wanting him inside me.

He looked up at me with his brown, seductive eyes. "Hm?"

"Enough... with the teasing," I whispered through gritted teeth.

Alvin smirked again and took off his boxers, letting go of my wrists and settling in between my legs. As he slowly pushed into me, again, the machine came down onto my clit again. The sensation of both Alvin thrusting and the machine vibrating made my moans grow louder. Alvin groped my breast with his free hand, gently squeezing and releasing.

He started to slow in his rhythm and with pleading eyes, I looked up at him. "Don't stop."

He looked at me a bit surprised at first, but then grinned and started thrusting faster, and harder than before. "You've never begged before."

"Do you like it?" I asked, wrapping my hand around his bicep. He nodded slightly as he went faster, his hips smacking against mine. "Alvin..."

"Scream my name," Alvin order, putting his face close to mine. His piercing eyes staring into mine.

"Alvin...," I groaned a bit louder.

"No, my full name."

His full name? Did he mean it? As if he could read my mind, he blinked slowly to give an okay. I took a breath. "Alfred Svent."

"Louder," He demanded, picking up the pace.

"Alfred Svent," I moaned at my regular talking volume. I could feel my whole body heating up immensely and my hold on his bicep tightened.

"Louder."

My body started shaking and both of us started pouring sweat, his more than mine. I opened my mouth to say his name again, but my voice was shaky and all I could let was another soft moan.

"Say my name," Alvin growled, his body tensing and pumping faster than I thought he could go. The machine now going around in little circles.

My back arched up towards his body and I threw my head back. "Alfred Svent!" I screamed, feeling myself pulsating around his cock.

"Again!" He shouted. I could feel he was almost at the point where I was now.

Again I screamed. "Alfred Svent!"

One final thrust was all it took to send him over the edge and he immediately started slowing down. I collapsed on to the bed and Alvin collapsed on to me, both of us panting. Our bodies were slippery with each others sweat. Flicking the still vibrating machine off, he put his forehead to mine and we looked into each others eyes for sometime until we heard two loud bangs on the wall behind my head with a muffled 'shut up' after. We couldn't help but laugh.

"Should have been quite," I scolded.

Alvin gave his signature smirk and his lips met mine one last time. "Eh, they'll get over it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Just put the money into the safe and I'll collect it tomorrow," I ordered Dean. I looked at my list that Alvin had written for me before he left for work. "I have to go look at wedding dresses in Marksburg and buy a dress for my engagement party. I don't have time to stop by."

Dean sighed. "Alright, alright."

"Thank you, Dean," I hung up my GHS and groaned. There was a loud knock on the door and I groaned again. "Lord Maxwell give me strength," I opened the door and in popped an excited Leia and a smiling Rowan.

"Ready to do some dress shopping?" Leia squealed.

"The appointment is with a dress shop in Marksburg," I told them. "We better get going."

"Alvin explained that you needed a dress for the engagement party as well?" Rowan hummed, stroking his beard.

"Yes," I nodded. "He said that it needed to be somewhat fancy."

"His family is nobility so, it would make sense," Leia shrugged and jumped out into the hallway. "Come on! Let's get going!"

Rowan and I laughed, closing the door behind us. I made sure it was locked and we were off. Leia skipping ahead of us. I was kind of excited too, although, I don't think I should be wearing a white dress. Alvin had told me that white dresses were traditional. I had to at least try to find one that I liked. I would feel bad if I couldn't find a wedding dress that I liked just because of the color white.

"Have you been thinking about what kind of dress you would like?" Rowan snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Well, no. Not really," I mumbled, scratching the back of my head. "Alvin told me that wedding dresses were white and I just... don't think that the Great Spirit of Darkness should be wearing the color white."

"Traditionally, wedding dresses are white," Rowan nodded. "However, you can find different colors. Champagne is a common color for wedding dresses."

"I don't know," I groaned. "I don't even know what dress to get for the engagement party. Why does it have to be fancy? Why can't it just be comfortable since I'm going to be wearing it all night."

"We'll find something, Achlys," Leia chirped. "Don't worry so much about it!"

As we walked into the shop, I was overwhelmed by the enormous amount of dresses of every type. There were cocktail dresses. Gowns. Wedding dresses. Day dresses. Lace dresses. Florals. I feel more afraid now in this dress shop, than I was when I was about to die last year at the hands of Maxwell. There were even boxes upon boxes of different dress shoes in the back near the mirrors. Rowan rang the bell on the counter and a woman popped out from a door in the back.

"Hello! Do you have an appointment?" She asked, rushing up to the counter.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered, still flabbergasted by the amount of dresses there. "It's under 'Svent'."

"Oh my! A Svent is getting married! How wonderful!" The lady cheered, jumping up to one foot. "My name is Kayla. Who did you bring with you?"

"I'm Leia! One of her bridesmaids!" The teenager boasted, putting both hands on her hips proudly.

"And I'm one of the groomsmen, Rowan," The old man bowed his head.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Kayla smiled and ushered us to the back of the store. "So, you're fiancé said that you are looking for a wedding dress and an engagement party dress."

"Yes, that's correct," I nodded, becoming more and more nervous with every word that was spoken.

"Let's start with the engagement dress. That'll be easy," She winked and cocked her head. "What kind of dresses do you normally wear?"

"Well, in my line of work, I don't really get to wear dresses," I explained to her. "So, I've never worn a dress before."

"Well, what colors do you like?" She asked.

"I tend to like... dark colors," I shrugged, giving a small smile. "My fiancé also said that it needed to be fancy."

"Of course! You're becoming a Svent!" She laughed, holding on to her stomach. "I'll be back with a couple of dresses. I'm guessing you're a size six?"

"Y-Yes," I spluttered. Not sure how she knew that, but it was fine.

"You don't have to be nervous," Leia whispered. "She's a professional and it seems like she knows what Alvin's family is expecting."

I sighed and looked at my feet. "I need to find some heels for the party as well."

"You'll need some earrings and a nice necklace to go along with the outfit," Rowan stated.

I pursed my lips, grabbing a hold of the necklace that Wingul had gotten me. "I guess I can't wear a necklace to my engagement party that another man got for me, huh?"

"Well, not exactly," Rowan quickly added. "I think Alvin's family is looking for a little more-"

"Glam!" Leia exclaimed, cutting Rowan off.

"Oh! Well, then that's fine," I confessed.

Kayla came back with a bunch of dresses on one arm and gestured me into the fitting room. "We'll be right back!" She told the crew and closed the door.

I took off my clothes and neatly set them aside. I had never been nervous about being naked in front of people. Well, maybe with Wingul, but that was more of a shock than nervousness. She helped me step into the first gown, zipping it up for me. Before stepping out to show Rowan and Leia, I looked in the mirror at myself. The dress was a navy blue lace with short sleeves and a crew neckline and a straight skirt. I don't know. I didn't mind it, but I think I could find something better. I decided to step out anyway and show my friends.

Rowan shook his head wth a frown on his face. "I think you need a dress that is more... upscale."

"Upscale?" I grimaced at the word.

"More glitzy!" Leia exclaimed.

"Glitzy?" Even worse.

"Hm, I agree!" The woman nodded and pulled me back into the changing room.

She yanked me out of the dress and put me into a light colored dress that was way more glitzy than I had ever imagined a dress could be. The dress was bright enough, but the gems reflected the actual lights, making the dress appear brighter than it was. It was well fitted however, with a sway back, a crew neckline and short sleeves. I didn't like this one either, but again, decided to show the crew.

"Whoa! Way too bright!" Leia announced.

"I don't think the neckline suites you," Rowan added.

"Worth a shot," Kayla shrugged and dragged me back into the changing room.

"Now, I don't know how you feel about short dresses," She started, pulling the dress off and putting the next one on. "But, I think it's upscale enough for the Svent's."

This one was a bit above my knees, which I really didn't like. I felt kind of... naked if I didn't have something covering my legs. I don't mind being naked in front of people, but these people were _judging_ me. The color was a metallic navy blue with a beaded, crew neckline. The skirt was just a little poofy, which I didn't like either. The woman pushed me out of the changing room to show my friends.

"I don't like the neckline, again," Rowan breathed, shaking his head.

"It's a little _too_ short," Leia frowned.

"I agree," I nodded and went straight back into the changing room.

"Now this one," Kayla held up the next dress while I got out of the current one. "This one is not... glitzy, as your friend would say, but it is _very much_ upscale."

Putting it on, I felt like I was in actually underwear. This dress was lacy and showed off way too much skin. Not to mention, it was a low cut neckline and my breasts were about to pop out. The only thing about it that I liked was the the color; black. Should I really show this to Rowan and Leia? Oh! She's pushing me out. Okay, well, I guess I'm showing it to them!

"Teepo would love that dress!" Leia's laughter boomed along with Rowan's.

"I think Alvin would like that dress. Alvin's family however...," Rowan trailed off to suppress any further laughing.

"Thank you guys for being _so_ polite," I teased and charged back into the changing room.

"Okay! I am sure you'll love this dress!" Kayla exclaimed, yanking me out of the current dress and helping me step into the last dress.

My eyes widened as I smoothed the dress down at my waist. She was right. I did love it! It was glitzy and red, but it fit so well! And the neck line was off the shoulder and it showed just a little cleavage. The skirt was straight but gathered up in the back. I didn't think I would ever wear anything like this in my life. I stepped out of the dressing room and twirled twice for my audience.

"Someone likes what they're in!" Leia cheered, applauding my little performance.

"Oh! I like it as well," Rowan gave a nod and a wink.

"Let's find a nice pair of heels and some earrings to match," Kayla scurried over to the shoe selection. "What size are you?"

"Eight."

"A nice, plain black heel should do," Kayle dropped the five inch black heels at my feet and went over to the jewelry case. She picked out a pair of diamond hoop earrings and put them in my ears. "There!"

"You're so pretty Achlys!" Leia cried, her eyes glistening.

"I'll go get a couple of weddings gowns to try on," Kayla bowed and headed back through the store.

"Would you be able to hold on to the earrings and the heels? I'm going to go wait in the changing room," I pointed to the door with my thumb.

Leia stuck out her hands. "Gladly!"

I handed the earrings to the girl and stepped out of my heels, putting them next to her. I waltzed into the dressing room and slid off the dress, being careful not to tear it, and put it on the hanger. As I waited for Kayla to come back with who knows what kinds of dresses, I took out my GHS to check if I had any messages.

 _[Text from Jude] When you get the chance, either today or tomorrow, could stop by Helioborg?_

 _[Text to Jude] Sure thing! I don't think I'm going to make it today, but I'll stop by tomorrow right after work._

 _[Text from Al] Hey sweetness! Just wanted to check in. Make sure everything is alright! I know this wedding thing is all new to you, but everything will be fine! I promise!_

 _[Text to Al] Everything is fine. The dress shop owner is very spunky. I finally found a dress for tomorrow's party. Now, I'm just trying on wedding dresses._

 _[Text from Jess] Dean gave me the payment. Just thought I'd let you know._

 _[Text to Jess] Thanks for letting me know. I'll be back at work tomorrow._

"Alright!" Kayla exclaimed, shutting the door to the room. "I have three dresses for you to try. I just want you to try on different styles and then I'll go back out and try to find dresses of the same style for you."

"O-Okay," I muttered, chewing my cheek.

I tried on each style. They were all plain, white dresses. One was a, what they call a sheath, another a mermaid, and the last was a ball gown. In the mermaid dress, I felt like I couldn't even move my legs. How was I supposed to walk? I didn't understand. Even though I tend to take short strides, it was hard. The ball gown, geez I felt like I was drowning in the dress. It was just so puffy.

"I'll stick with the sheath," I told Kayla.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" She bowed and left the room again.

I chewed at the inner part of my cheek and checked my GHS.

 _[Text from Al] That's great! Yurgen and I are just finishing up and I'll be on my way home. Do you want tofu miso soup tonight?_

 _[Text to Al] Of course!_

"Alright," Kayla came in with just one gown, but it was beautiful.

It was a satin gown, with a flower, sequin design all up the front of the dress, and the design went all the way around my neck to hold the gown up. I slid the dress on and immediately felt like myself in it. It wasn't a pure white. It was more of like a champagne color, which was better for me as the Great Spirit of Darkness. It felt so light on my body, like I wasn't wearing anything at all. It was soft to the touch and I just wanted to squeal with joy. I happily walked out of the room with a big, goofy ass smile on my face.

"You look amazing, Achlys," Leia said in awe.

"You're black hair really compliments the color," Kayla announced. "Let me get you some heels and some earrings," She went to the shoe display and rustled through the shoes. She dumped on the floor near my feet a crystal embellished high heel platform. I slipped them on my feet, making sure to get my balance. "The great thing about that dress is, is that it fits you perfectly! You don't even need a second fitting!"

"I thought I would never find a wedding dress that I like," I murmured, smoothing down the dress.

"I can find a dress for anyone, sweetheart," Kayla laughed, putting in crystal drop earrings. "Are you sure you don't want to try on any other dresses?"

I shook my head. "No. I'd rather just stick with this one."

"Rowan?" Leia blinked at the old man. "Are you... crying?"

"No, just tearing up a bit," Rowan sniffled. "It's just a happy event worth happy tears."

"Oh Rowan," I stifled a giggle. "The wedding is in a few months though."

"I understand," He wiped a tear from under his eye and smiled. "You should get dressed."

"Yes, good idea," I went back into the changing room and slid off the dress.

Kayla came in and took both dresses, my shoes and the earrings, and left me to put my regular clothes on. I hummed a happy little tune while I got dressed. It's funny how I was so nervous at first, just walking into the store made me want to vomit, but now I was happy as a clam. I opened my GHS with a new message.

 _[Text from Al] Getting the soup ready right now. You almost done?_

 _[Text to Al] Just paying and I'll be home shortly._

I walked out of the changing room and to the counter where my dresses were covered, shoes were in a box and earrings in another. Kayla rang me up and I handed her the gald. It was pretty expensive I have to say, but thankfully, I have a successful business and can afford to spend money here and there. Well, with this wedding, it would seem that I would be spending a lot more than just here and there.

"We'll help you home," Rowan spoke, picking up the two dresses from the counter.

"Alvin is not allowed to see the dresses! I have to make sure he doesn't sneak a peak when we come in!" Leia grinned from ear to ear, picking up the box with the shoes.

"Thank you guys," I bowed my head to them and then to Kayla. "Thank you so much for your help today!"

"It was my pleasure to help a future Svent!" Kayla squealed, waving at us as we headed out of the shop.

"For a second there, I thought you would never find a party dress!" Leia laughed.

"I didn't either," I concurred. "With you saying more glitzy and Rowan saying more upscale, I was really worried. As you can probably tell, I don't really like glitzy or upscale things."

"You like that necklace that Wingul got you," Rowan pointed out.

"You got me there," I giggled, taking a gentle hold of the necklace. "Oh shoot. We forgot to pick out necklaces."

"I bet it's alright," Leia assured me. "It matches everything. I bet they won't even ask about it."

I sighed and let go of the necklace. "I-I feel bad whenever I wear it."

"Why? It's pretty," Leia said.

"It's just...," I closed my eyes tightly, trying not to let a tear escape. "Whenever I wear it, I think that Alvin remembers that moment in our relationship. That moment that still pains him to this day. I love this necklace, I really do, but another man gave it to me that I had... relations with. Is that not selfish of me? Is that not abusive?"

"I don't think Alvin sees that when you wear it," Rowan assured me. "Maybe sometimes or maybe at first, but he's matured and he has reaped what he has sowed."

"And, if you are happy wearing it then I'm sure Alvin is happy," Leia agreed. "He loves you and all he wants is to see you happy."

"Thank you guys for reassuring me," I let go of the necklace and took a breath. "I can always count on my friends."

"More like you can always count on your family!" Leia exclaimed.

I laughed at the girl. "Yes, yes. You're right. I can always count on my family."

I unlocked the door to my apartment and opened it to the smell of tofu miso soup. It smelled... just a little burnt this time. I obviously wouldn't say anything to Alvin. He's trying his best to learn how to cook without my help all the time.

"Hey! You're back!" Alvin jumped off the couch to greet us. "Ah! You found a wedding dress!"

"No looking!" Leia blocked him from coming any closer. "You can't see any of the dresses!"

"Not even the one for the party?" Alvin pouted.

"Nope!" Leia shook her head.

"I'll put these in your closet," Rowan bowed his head and went into our bedroom.

I glanced at the stove and noticed that it was still on. "Alvin, you know the stove is still on, right?"

"Yeah, I was keeping it hot for you," Alvin said proudly.

"It's at a boil. If you want to keep things hot without burning them, turn it down to a simmer," I stated, turning the dial down.

"Oh, I hope I didn't burn it," Alvin blushed with his head tilted towards the ground.

"Well, everything is in order," Rowan effused, coming out of the bedroom. "Leia, may I escort you home?"

"Actually, I'm staying at the Trigleph inn," She replied.

"I'll escort you there then," Rowan gave a smile. "We'll see you two tomorrow night at the engagement party."

"Alright," Alvin gave that lousy salute of his while I waved them off. "See ya."

"Thanks for helping today!" I shouted to them.

"It was no problem!" Leia gave me a thumbs up and shut the door behind her.

"Shall we eat? I'm starving!" I licked my lips and got two bowls out.

"We can, but," Alvin twirled me around and surprised me with a kiss. "I have to kiss my lovely lady first."

"Well," I pulled at his scarf gently. "We can kiss and do other things after we eat. What do you think?"

Alvin gave his signature smirk. "I think that is a great idea."


	5. Chapter 5

The closer it got to the party, the more nervous I became. I totally forgot to head to Helioborg after work to see Jude. He laughed it off and said it was fine. He knew that I was nervous, but I couldn't help feeling bad. I charged into the apartment, accidentally leaving the door wide open and not even greeting Alvin. I slammed the door to the bedroom and started getting ready.

"Shit, shit," I mumbled as I pulled on my dress.

My hands were shaking. I could barely zip up and do the hook on my dress. How was I going to do my hair? Uh, maybe I'll just put it up in a nice, clean bun. I don't know. I'll just do that unless Alvin says to do something else. I had to re-do my bun at least three times until I got it the way I wanted it to look. There were several knocks on the door, but I couldn't even speak. I couldn't put in my earrings, which were just hoops for crying out loud.

"Achlys?" Alvin knocked on the door again. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" That lie was not convincing at all.

"Can I come in?"

"N-No, I'm fine! I'll be out in a second!" Another unconvincing lie.

"I'm coming in," Before I could say no, Alvin opened the door and stood in the doorway, practically mesmerized.

"I can't... put in my earrings," I whispered, looking down at the floor, but he didn't say anything and just stood there. I looked up and tilted my head to the side. "What? Is my hair okay?"

Showing off his signature smirk, Alvin waltzed up to me in his suit and tie, and helped me with my earrings. "You're making me not want to go."

"That's fine with me," I muttered, rubbing my arm to the point where it started to turn red.

"Hey now, don't be nervous," He smiled. "They'll like you."

"And what if they don't?" I asked, now scratching at the redness on my arm.

Alvin swatted at my hand to stop me from scratching. "If they don't, they don't. I really don't expect us to interact with them much, except Balan, after the wedding anyway. So, don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" I was obviously a little offended. "How can I not be worried? Everywhere I went this past week, they all knew your family's name! Your family is obviously a big thing and I'm sure they're expecting big things from me. I just-"

" _Knock it off_ ," His growl caught me a bit off guard. His frustrated face relaxed into a gentle sigh and his hands cupped my face. "I'm sorry. I know you're nervous and I know my family is now kind of famous everywhere, but you have _nothing_ to worry about. If you want, you can stay with me the whole night, although, our friends will be there too, who I'm sure will keep you company."

"Alright, alright," I whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now, is my hair okay? Should I put it up another way?"

"Your hair is fine. However," Alvin picked up my chin and licked his lips. "You should put some makeup on."

"Huh?" I scrunched my nose up, making a face. "What's that?"

Alvin put his hand on his head and laughed. "I guess you've never put on makeup before, huh?"

"I don't even know what it is...," I muttered, slipping on my heels.

Taking out his GHS, Alvin dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up. "Hey Gina, it's Alfred. Would you be able to help out my fiancé with makeup?" A few nods went by and finally a smile. "Great! Thanks," Alvin hung up and slid his phone into his pocket. "Come on. Let's get going."

"Wait!" I exclaimed as Alvin took my hand and pulled me out of the apartment. "Who's Gina? What is makeup? I still don't understand!"

"Gina is one of my cousins," Alvin explained. "Makeup is a cosmetic that's used to enhance features of your face."

"You think I need to enhance my face?" I huffed, puffing up my cheeks. "Don't you think I'm-"

"I definitely believe you are gorgeous just the way you are," Alvin winked. "However, makeup is just a little enhancer and normally, women use it when they go to extravagant parties."

"So, your family is expecting me to use makeup," I mumbled.

Alvin sighed, covering his face with a hand. "Just go with it."

"Oh! I'm sorry if I'm annoying you about this," I lamented, fumbling around with my bun.

"No, no! It's fine," Alvin smiled. "Sometimes I forget that you are still learning how to be human."

He _forgets_ or he just doesn't want to _think_ and _remember_ that I'm a spirit? No, no. Get these thoughts out of my head. We walked out of the apartment complex and down the sidewalk to find a horse and carriage. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was definitely something. I pointed at the carriage and glanced at Alvin. "This for us?"

"Oh Lord Maxwell," Alvin grunted. "I told them that we would get there ourselves."

"Well, I don't want to get on your family's bad side already, so let's get on," I gestured for him to follow me into the carriage. "Besides, I've never been in a horse and carriage before."

Alvin laughed, shaking his head and stepped into the carriage after me, closing the door. I hadn't thought that the estate was too far, but I've never actually been there before. I guess they didn't want us to get dirty. Oh! We _are_ the bride and groom. So that was probably why. I still didn't understand what the big deal was about.

"Why is marriage this big thing to humans? Why is it so important?" I asked Alvin, breaking the silence.

"Well," Alvin started. "It's when humans legally unionize their relationship and it shows that you really love someone so much that you are willing to spend the rest of your life with the other."

"So, it _is_ like being soulmates," I hummed. "Well, without the legalizing part."

"Heh, soulmates? I thought that that was just a fantasy," He chuckled.

"No, spirits have soulmates sometimes. Well, that's what we call them anyway," I informed him. "But, there are different kinds of soulmates as well. For example, you and I would be soulmates in the... I guess sexual kind of way."

"The sexual kind of way?" He perplexed. "Not in the loving kind of way?"

"All soulmate types revolve around love," I giggled."While me and my brother...," I trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. I got real quiet real fast and looked down at my feet. I shook my head and smiled at Alvin. I wouldn't let the thought of him ruin anything. "Anyway, that's a soulmate."

"Then, I guess we are soulmates," Alvin smirked and planted a kiss on my forehead.

We strolled up to this big mansion. It kind of looked like the Mansion of the Sharil's but in a wasteland instead. It was still nice though. The carriage came to a stop and Alvin helped me out. I didn't feel any nervousness on the way here, but now my stomach dropped walking up to the door. I felt pretty sick like, I was going to vomit type of sick. I clung on to Alvin's arm and glanced back at the carriage. Maybe it wasn't too late to run back.

"Ah! Alfred!" And yes, it was too late.

"Aunt Carol! Long time no see!" Alvin smiled and hugged the lady.

"And this must be your fiancé. Achlys, was it?" Aunt Carol was a very thin woman with a black, elegant dress on. She had long, dangling, diamond earrings with a matching necklace on. Wow, was I underdressed.

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you," I stuck my hand out and shook her hand.

"And it's very nice to meet you! Come in! The waiters are almost finished setting up," Aunt Carol gestured us in.

Just as we walked in, a young woman, around twenty, came rushing up to us and bowed. "Alfred! It's so good to see you!"

"Achlys, this is Gina," Alvin pushed me towards the girl. "She'll be doing your makeup."

"Hm," She grabbed my face and brought it towards hers, examining it thoroughly. "You have amazing eyebrows."

"Eyebrows?" I blinked at her.

"Come!" She then grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.

"What do my eyebrows have to do with this?" I asked, frantically trying to keep up with her. "I can't run in a dress!"

"You can run in five inch heels, but not in a dress?" Alvin yelled after me.

I didn't have time to answer him as I was pulled into a bathroom and seated in front of a mirror. Gina hummed, examining my face in the mirror once more and then proceeded to take things out of multiple drawers. I couldn't read what the small, pencil shaped things were, but one of the things she pulled out said 'eyeshadow palette'. What the hell was that? She then proceeded to take out a comb, a standard brush and what Leia calls, a curling iron.

"First, we need to do something with your hair," Gina told me, pulling out the tie that kept my bun in place. "I was thinking I could curl the bottom of your hair, tie it at the side and put a band in your hair."

"Uh, okay... that sounds good," I had no idea what she was talking about. All I knew how to do was put my hair in a bun, braids, or 'Alvin style'. Nothing more. Gina proceeded to do what she wished and put a sparkling headband in my hair when done. I didn't like it, but if this was what everyone was expecting of me, then I'll play along. It was only for one night after all.

"You can give me the headband back tomorrow or something," Gina winked and turned me around. "Now, what to do for your makeup?"

Gina was wearing a gorgeous, sparkling, white dress that barely covered her upper thighs and her breasts. She was wearing dangling, black diamond earrings, a matching necklace, and bracelet. She was really pretty. Drop dead gorgeous. Although, she was dainty, like she didn't really do anything other than walk around and flaunt what she had. Meaning, she didn't have any muscles. I glanced at my arms that were a little more than half the size of Alvin's. If I compared my arms to hers, she would be a twig.

"Now, I need you to keep your eyes shut and don't move," Gina interrupted my examination of her. I did what I was told and she started to put some kind of liquid just above where my eyelash line was. It felt... gross. She put a line across both eyes and blew gently on them to dry the liquid. "Keep your eyes closed. I have to put on the eyeshadow," I felt a brush pat my inner eyelid and then the other. Then, the brush patted the middle of my eyelids and then finally the outer part of my lids. Then, a fluffier brush went to town, brushing all of my eyelid at once. "There!"

I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. "I like it, actually," It was a nice smokey brown color. Almost like coffee!

"Good! Now, I need to do your mascara," Gina pulled my face to her and opened another container. "I need you to look up with your eyes and don't flinch."

"O-Okay," I gulped and did what I was told. Putting this 'mascara' on actually tickled a bit, but I was able to suppress my will to move out of the way. The application was quite quick and she blew gently again to dry my lashes.

"Okay," She breathed, putting things back in their place. "I don't know what to do about your lips. I'm sure you're going to kiss Alfred on multiple occasions tonight. Even kiss some people on the cheeks...," She trailed off and rummaged through the draws. "Ah-ha!" She turned to me, wiggling a little container in her hand. "Long lasting lipstick! I knew I had some! This stuff doesn't come off until you really scrub at it! Now, make a kissy face!" Again, I did what I was told and she smeared the lipstick on my lips. "Now, make a popping sound," I mashed my lips together to create the popping sound and then looked into the mirror.

The lipstick was a mild pink color. I didn't care for it, but it certainly matched my dress and my eyes. "I like it."

"We can go downstairs now," She gestured to the door. "I would normally do some skin touch ups, but your skin and eyebrows are perfect! You _have_ to tell me your secret!"

"Uh, I don't really do anything," I shrugged, getting the door. "I just make sure to wash my face. It doesn't hurt to be older as well."

"You're so lucky! I have a routine I have to do every morning and night!" Gina babbled as we walked down the stairs together. "I bet you do nothing about your eyebrows either."

"Nope. Nothing," I shook my head in agreement.

There were already a bunch of people downstairs. I couldn't even spot Alvin as I walked down. Oh boy. I wanted to hide. I never thought this would be so nerve wrecking. I've never felt this nervous with meeting new people. Maybe it was because I knew that they were all judging me. Making sure that I was the right fit to be considered a Svent. Gina winded away into the sea of people while I slowly made my way through everyone, trying to find my fiancé.

"Hey!" Someone pulled at my arm and I whipped around, relieved to find that it was Alvin. "Gina did a good job."

I blushed and turned my head away. "I like it."

"I want you to meet some people," Alvin pulled me into a group with five others and started with the person closest to him. "This is my cousin, Aaron. My cousin, Ava. My Uncle Bain, Aunt Calista, and my Aunt Sandra."

"It's very nice to meet you all," I bowed my head out of respect. The women were all just like Gina. Dainty with little to no muscle. I was the odd duck out.

"So, you're a Great Spirit," Uncle Bain spoke.

"Yes, I am," I answered, trying not to stutter.

"I take it you can use calculatrics without spyrix then?" Aunt Calista asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, that's correct," I nodded.

"How does it feel to be able to control spirits?" Aunt Sandra asked.

"Well, it has its ups and downs," I laughed weakly. "If you mess up on the chant, you can really hurt yourself."

"I see," Uncle Bain mumbled, shaking his glass gently. "That doesn't happen with spyrix."

"So, how did you two meet?" Ava asked, trying to break the tension.

"Well, that's quite the story," Alvin laughed. "In short, she saved me and my group of friends back when the schism was still in place."

"I see," Aunt Calista finished her glass and nodded to us. "So, you two want kids, right?"

"What?" My eyes widened.

"Well, I mean you have to keep the Svent family going," Aunt Calista rolled her eyes.

"We haven't really talked about it yet," Alvin interjected. "We're just taking it one step at a time."

"I think Aunt Calista has had a little too much to drink already," Aaron chuckled and took Calista's hand. "We should get you a glass of water, Aunt Calista."

The group walked away together and Alvin sighed. "Don't mind my Aunt."

"Is everybody expecting us to have kids? Already?" I asked, biting my lip.

Alvin put his arm around me and leaned in. "Don't worry about it. I think I see the others!" He pointed towards where the bar was and he was right. Leia, Jude, Rowen, Elize, Ludger, and even Elle were in their fancy clothes, just hanging around at the bar talking with each other.

This perked me up and I pulled Alvin over to them. "Hey! You made it!"

"Of course we did!" Leia jumped off the stool and hugged me. "You look beautiful!"

"You're looking sharp as well, Alvin," Jude smiled.

"Well, thank you. Although, I think I look sharp everyday," Alvin winked and fiddled with his tie.

"Speaking of looking sharp. Achlys, I've been meaning to ask you," Rowen pointed to Alvin's face. "Do you like Alvin's beard?"

"Like it? I think it's fantastic," I giggled, scratching gently at his beard. "I love it so much. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering," Rowen returned the laugh.

"Oh! There's Yurgen and Isla!" Elize exclaimed, pointing to the couple who were talking to a few of the Svent's. They were actually looking pretty nervous. Especially Yurgen. His glass was shaking violently.

"I'll take care of this," Alvin kissed me on the temple. "My Uncle is probably heckling him about our business. You just, stay here."

Alvin rushed away towards his partner, leaving me with the Reize Maxians and two Elympions. I felt a bit more comfortable being around my friends although, I still felt like I was being judged. I could feel eyes just glaring at my back. The thought made me shudder. I didn't think that a group of humans this big could hate me already. I mean, Gina seemed like she liked me. However, the older the family member, the more judging the look.

"This is a really big place," Leia broke the silence.

"It is," I hummed, looking around.

"Are you having a good time, Miss. Achlys?" Rowen asked.

"Well..."

"Did you meet Alfred's bride yet?" We could hear Aunt Calista talking to some others.

"No, not yet," Someone else replied. "How is she?"

"She's not a noble," Aunt Calista huffed.

"Isn't she a great spirit?" Someone else asked.

"Doesn't make her noble," Aunt Calista snarled. "She's just like those Reize Maxians too. Have you _seen_ her muscles? Not very lady like."

"Why are they getting married so quickly?" Someone asked.

"I'm betting that Alfred got her pregnant and he's just marrying her because he feels guilty," Someone reasoned.

"Exactly what I'm thinking," Aunt Calista agreed.

"And that's the time I'm having," I mumbled, rubbing my arm. "All of the women here are dainty and thin. I'm... not."

"Don't listen to them," Ludger told me. "With Elympions, you just have to get used to ignoring them."

"Right," Leia nodded.

"Oh! Where's Driselle?" I asked Elize.

"She's talking with Gaius," The girl replied, looking around for her friend.

"Oh! Gaius came?" I marveled.

"He wasn't going to at first, which is understandable," Rowen declared. "However, I nudged him a bit and he finally agreed to come with me."

"Oh! That's great!" I clapped my hands together. "How's he doing trying to blend in with civilians?"

"Well, he's trying," Rowen laughed at the thought.

My ears started ringing suddenly. It wasn't loud, but it was annoying. I shook my head to try and get the ringing to stop, but it didn't. I was sensing a Great Spirit in the area, however, I didn't care at the moment. I had to keep my wits about me. I was being judged after all. My ears suddenly stopped ringing and there were twangs in my head. It wasn't anything that really hurt, but something was wrong. Something was wrong with one of the Great Spirits. Normally, I would rush out to see what was wrong, but I knew Maxwell had everything covered.

"Hey," A hand slipped on to my waist and a glass of champagne was placed in my hand. "It's time for Balan's speech."

We said goodbye to our friends for now and made our way through the crowd to the front where Balan stood on a platform with a glass in his hand. Judging eyes glared at me with every step I took. I just wanted to _go home._ But, I would stay for Alvin. Balan was wearing a suit with his normal scarf that he loved. He looked around and waited for everyone to turn their attention to him.

"Hello," Balan began. "For the people who don't know, I'm Balan, Alfred's best man. Welcome and thank you for coming to this wonderful party celebrating the future unionizing of two very special people; Alfred and Achlys. Alfred and I have spent most of our childhood together and I have to admit, no one is more suited to marry Alfred than Achlys. She's sincere, forgiving and especially patient. I remember, when they first started living together, it was maybe a month in, Achlys came up to my apartment and sat on my couch with a confused look on her face. When I asked what was wrong, she said that Alfred had burned dinner. Now, knowing that Alfred had never really been a good cook, I told her that I wasn't surprised. She then looks at me and goes how do you burn soup though?" Everyone laughed, including me. Alvin blushed and shook his head. "Ah well, I could always tell that they were meant for each other. Just the way that they look at each other, you could see that they love each other very much. They support each other through and through, no one can ever take that away from them. If you could raise your glasses in joining me in toasting to Alfred and Achlys! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

* * *

"That was... something," I sighed, walking into our apartment. "I never thought that I would get tired of wearing heels."

Alvin suddenly spun me around and pinned me up against the wall. His breath was hot against my skin as he went down and picked up the end of my dress, pushing it up to my stomach. He then proceeded to pick me up with his hands grabbing my ass. His kissing rough and passionate, biting at my lower lip and our tongues intertwining.

"I've wanted you the whole night," He breathed into my mouth. "Now, I get to have you all to myself."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me harder against the wall so that he could free his cock from his pants. His pants fell around his ankles and his hands returned to their rightful place around my ass. A few fingers found their way under my panties and started to tease me a bit, separating my lips and sticking his tip right at the entrance. I groaned at his teasing and gently bit into his neck.

"Are you ready?" Alvin asked, inching his way into me bit by bit.

I was already panting. I wanted him badly. Funny how the human body has multiple feelings of want. I could want a piece of chocolate, but not like how I wanted Alvin right now. It was also funny how human emotion could go from being wildly nervous to confident, wanting sex. My lips brushed against his neck up to his ear. "Yes."

He was ready to give it to me. His thrusts were intense and fast. My breasts bounced up and down with every thrust he gave. I could feel what little nails Alvin had dig into my thighs and ass. I couldn't differentiate between my moans and his as we both got louder and louder. I put my forehead to his and my eyes locked with his dark brown ones that I loved so much. We were both panting, sweating, trying not to give in so quickly.

"Can you... _fuck_ Achlys," Alvin grunted, barely able to get a full sentence out. "Can you... make it darker?"

"Darker?" I raised my eyebrows at him. A black mist formed and enveloped us into complete darkness. "Like this?"

"Y-Yes," With a husky, panting voice, he confirmed. "I want to _feel_ _you_. I want... you to _feel me_."

His thrusts grew more intense, pumping faster. I could feel his legs start to shake and I wanted to ask if he was okay, but words escaped me. His fingers fumbled around, eventually find my clit and formed slow circles around it. I laced my fingers into his hair, being careful not to grip to tightly as to not hurt him. His lips brushed against my neck, his tongue flicking in and out.

"Alvin," I moaned, as his bucks slowed but their power grew. "Spirits, fuck! Alvin!"

My back arched and my grip tightened around the gathered hair in my hands. As I felt myself pulse around him, his bucks grew in strength. Alvin shuddered, his grip on my ass tightened and he let go. I loved the way his cock felt pulsating inside me. As we panted in unison, I let the dark mist around us disappear to reveal a flush red, sweaty Alvin who's hair was more of a mess than usual. Realizing my fingers were still grasping his hair, I untangled my fingers and caressed his cheeks with both hands.

"Shower and then bed?" I suggested to the still panting Alvin.

He nodded and took a breath. "That sounds good."

* * *

 **So, I just realized that I've been spelling Rowen's name wrong the whole time. I'll try to change what I can and remember to spell it correctly. *Shamed***


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello?"

"Mr. Bakur here," The voice on the other end told me. "I suggest you get down to the Spirius Corp. as soon as possible," I heard a beep and then nothing.

"Fuck him," I sighed, putting away my phone. "But, I'll play along."

I slung my long sword over my back, put my gun in the holster and put it around my waist. I had no clue why Bisley needed me at Spirius, but just in case, I was taking precaution. I locked my apartment door and headed for Spirius. Maybe I should message Alvin that I was going somewhere. I shook my head. No. If he was in an important meeting with a client, I didn't want to interrupt. I didn't have to tell him what I was doing at every second anyway. I didn't want to worry him either. Whatever Bisley wanted, he wouldn't dare lay a finger on me. First off, I would beat his ass. Second, Alvin would find out and beat his ass also. As I walked up to the entrance, Nova came storming out, looking upset.

"Hey Nova," I smiled at the young lady.

"Hi Achlys. Everyone else is inside," She informed me and continued to charge off.

What did she mean by everyone? I shrugged and jogged inside. Nova had been right. Everyone was there. And I mean everyone besides Bisley. Hm, what did Bisley want with everyone?

"Hey, what's happening?" I asked, stopping alongside Alvin.

"There you are Achlys," Vera sighed with relief. "You are all headed into a fractured dimension with Mr. Kresnik."

I put my hand to my head and grunted. "Is this why Bisley called me?"

Ludger turned to me with a small smile. "You'll come, right? Everyone else is."

I crossed my arms and gave a nod. "Wouldn't want to be left behind."

"Let me commence the briefing then," Vera cleared her throat and began. "The object of each DODA operation is to infiltrate a fractured dimension and destroy it's divergence catalyst. All fractured dimensions form around a catalyst. It could be an object or an entity."

"So, how do we find it?" Alvin asked.

"It's something that will differ from the prime dimension," I replied.

"Correct," Vera nodded in agreement. "You'll need to be cautious, especially when the divergence catalyst attaches to a person," She flipped open her GHS, pressed multiple buttons and then closed it. "I've transmitted the coordinates of the target rift to you GHS. Use it to enter the fractured dimension."

Huh? That's it? "Isn't there more?" I asked, cocking my head.

Vera shook hers. "That's all."

Ludger opened his GHS and found the coordinates to the dimension.

"Wait! Ludger! Don't press the-"

He pressed the button and we were all wooshed into the fractured dimension. We seemed to be in Trigleph station. It seemed pretty normal. People were going about their day like any normal day in Trigleph. But, the fractured dimensions seem normal all the time. It's just a little different.

"I guess this explains that funny feeling we've all been having," Alvin gulped.

"It's Trigleph Central Station!" Elle gasped.

Ludger turned to me and put a hand on his hip. "What were you saying, Achlys?"

"I was trying to tell you not to push the button to send us here just yet," I shrugged, shaking my head. "Too late now."

"Are we really in a whole other world right now?" Elize asked, seeming shocked.

I nodded. "Don't you feel a little... out of place?"

"Now that you mention it," Leia mumbled. "I do feel a little... uneasy."

Ludger's GHS went off and him, and Elle gasped in surprise. Ludger pulled it out and answered. "We've confirmed your entry into the fractured dimension. Commence your search for the divergence catalyst. The catalyst should reveal itself whenever anyone with a chromatus comes near it. Only the wielder of a chromatus can destroy it."

"Vera, are you sure you don't want to tell these marvelous people anything else?" I questioned sternly.

"Well, yes," Vera said. "So long as the divergence catalyst exists, you cannot return to the prime dimension."

"What!" They all yelled while I just shook my head.

"You should have told them before hand, Vera."

"Yes, you're right. Sorry," Vera coughed and then hung up.

"Well, no turning back now," I shook my head.

"So much for goofing off on the job," Alvin tried to ease the tension.

The speakers in the station turned on and a voice came through. "The train to Oscore will be departing from Platform One shortly. Again, the train to Oscore will be departing from Platform One."

"The Oscore train's still running?" Jude whispered.

"We're in a fractured dimension," I reminded him.

"Right," Leia nodded. "Maybe in this dimension, the hijacking never took place."

"It's fishy that Oscore's still in one piece," Alvin stated.

"Let's investigate in two groups," Rowen suggested. "Achlys, you'll be better wherever Ludger goes."

I nodded in agreement. "Right."

"Jude and I will ask around town," Leia declared.

"Ludger, you handle Oscore then," Jude said.

Jude and Leia walked off, leaving Alvin, Elize, Rowen, Ludger, Elle and I. My ears started to ring, meaning that there was a Great Spirit present somewhere in this dimension. Well, we'll just have to see who it was. I wasn't good enough at detecting Great Spirits to be able to exactly identify which one. However, these Great Spirits are not like the ones in our dimension.

* * *

"I've never been to the Oscore Plant before," Elize said, getting off the train. "It so big!"

"It is pretty big," I mumbled, not really paying attention.

"Are you okay?" Alvin asked, rubbing my back a bit.

I nodded. "Yes, I just get wary whenever I'm in a fractured dimension."

"You've been in others?" Alvin asked, a little astonished.

"Only a few times when I was a way younger spirit," I answered. "But, I'm fine."

"What's a natural resource plant?" Elle asked.

"It's a factory that puts out veggies and stuff like that," Elize replied with a smile.

"Puts out weird vibes too," Teepo interjected.

"You can say that again," I muttered.

"It's pretty standard for Elympios," Alvin started. "Well, except for its size. None of the others are this big."

As Alvin talked, I saw Rowen's face go from relaxed to surprised in a matter of seconds, looking down the hallway. I turned to see what he was looking at and painted the same face across mine.

"Well, if it isn't Alfred," Gilland smirked, while I took a step back.

Alvin spun around and growled. "How the hell?"

"You'd address the heir of the Svent family like that?" Gillian grumbled at his nephew. "Or has your mind strayed to a time where you were still the legitimate heir?"

"Are you telling me you're the heir?" Alvin hissed.

"Well, you were until you married a non-noble woman," Gilland smirked, looking at me. "And this must be your wife. Please, forgive me," He took my hand in his and planted a kiss on the back of it. I could only stare at the man as he dropped my hand. That's what his _real_ family said at the engagement party a couple of nights ago as well. Was I... really not good enough?

"You know this guy?" Elle asked in a hush tone.

"Knew him, more like it," Alvin whispered back.

"It appears he has confused you with the Alvin of this world," Rowen mumbled.

"He looks like a big wig to me," Elle sighed. "Maybe if you act all buddy buddy with him, he'll let us in."

"They don't really have that kind of relationship," Elize told her.

"Don't forget," Rowen muttered. "We're in a fractured dimension. It just might work."

Alvin nodded slightly and put on a fake smile. "Forgive me, Uncle. I must have forgotten my place."

"You are forgiven," Gilland gave a sly smile and crossed his arms.

"I was hoping you'd give my friends a tour of your amazing plant," Alvin continued to played along.

"Why not?" Gilland chuckled and gestured for us to follow. "Oscore's success will only serve to broaden the Svent family's influence, nephew. You'd better start acting the part. Poor Leticia is quite upset over your lack of decorum... after marrying that girl."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled under my breath. "I'll show you who 'that girl' is."

"Mom?" Alvin murmured, obviously upset over hearing the name.

"Indeed," Gilland replied. "She's had it with your constant gallivanting. Who are these people, by the way?"

Alvin slipped his arm around my waist. "Our entourage. They're quite a bunch, yeah?"

"The world is full of dubious sorts looking to sponge off of us," Gilland warned. "You should choose your friends more carefully."

"They don't get more dubious than yours truly...," Alvin muttered.

"As you know," Gilland started. "The Great Spirit Aska was thought to be nothing more than legend. That is, until I found, captured, and bent it to my will," My eyes widened and I looked at everyone else, but they were paying close attention to Gilland. "Aska's spirit power is more than sufficient to operate this facility in its entirety. I have no doubt that spirits will become a crucial resource in Elympios. The very key to its future."

"Hey," Alvin whispered to Ludger. "My Uncle's not the catalyst, is he?"

"No," Ludger replied.

"So, uh... do you keep Aska down in the basement here or what?" Alvin asked Gilland more forcefully than he probably should have.

"There is no basement," Gilland told him. "Aska's imprisoned in the central portion of the dome."

Alvin whipped out his gun and smacked Gilland in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Gilland fell like a sack of potatoes to the floor, passed out.

"That was disrespectful, huh?" Alvin joked.

"Alvin!" Elize exclaimed. "Was that really necessary?"

"Well," Alvin started. "If he's not the divergence catalyst, then I'd put my money on that Aska spirit being it. But it's not like he was gonna sit back and let us thwack it, right?"

"Correct," I nodded. "People in this world don't know they're in a different dimension, thus, they don't know that something, or someone, is a divergence catalyst. Well, unless a Kresnik were to snuff it out," I stepped towards Gilland's body and started going through his pockets. "There's going to be a bunch of security points ahead," I took out a key card from his pocket and slid it into mine. In his inside coat pocket was a small book with a bunch of numbers in it. I slid that into my pocket as well and started walking towards the first security gate.

"Hey! Isn't that stealing?" Elle accused.

"Stealing from Gilland is my speciality," I winked at her, putting the key card into the slot. The machine read the card, but blinked red. A little frustrated, I took the card out of the slot. "Hm, expired," I looked back and saw a door with a key pad next to it. "Once, when the schism was still in place, I stole his favorite coat," I opened the little book and looked for the page that said 'Cultivation Room 1'. "And he was really pissed, but he couldn't do anything about it, since I'm a Great Spirit and all."

"Hey, I think I remember that time," Alvin mumbled, scratching his head. "He wasn't pissed that you stole his coat. He was pissed that it had holes in it when he finally got it back."

"I don't exactly remember what I could have done to it to make it have holes," I smiled punching in the code to the room.

"How do _you_ know the guy?" Ludger asked.

I looked at him and grinned. "I used to be the leader of Exodus. Don't tell me no one told you?"

Ludger shook his head. "No, but it doesn't matter now."

I punched the enter button and the door unlocked. I forced the door open and gestured them inside. "After you," Everyone walked into the room except for Alvin. He gave me a smile, crossing his arms and cocking his head to the side. "What?"

Alvin shook his head and laughed. "Nothing. It's nothing. You just really surprise me sometimes," He walked inside and I closed the door behind me.

"Look at the size of these tomatoes!" Elize effused.

"Wanna see how many I can fit in my mouth?" Teepo asked the group.

"Not particularly," I admitted.

"Tomato dishes are my speciality, ya' know," Ludger announced proudly.

"Are you a good cook?" Elize asked him.

"He's pretty good," Elle said.

"Really?" Elize asked, her eyes glistening with excitement. "I'd love to try your tomato omelettes sometime."

"Ah, but roasting a tomato retains its juices!" Rowen interjected. "It's not to be underestimated."

"Blech! Tomatoes are gross!" Elle chided.

"I'm with you. I draw the line at ketchup," Alvin agreed.

"Hey! Whenever I make tomato pasta you eat it," I huffed, puffing up my cheeks.

"Oh, uh...," Alvin averted my glare and scratched at his neck nervously.

"Cats out of the bag," Ludger laughed.

"I'll just make it for myself then," I shrugged, still a bit annoyed. "If I would have known that you hated tomatoes, I wouldn't have made it so much."

"But, I love your cooking!" Alvin exclaimed.

"I think we can talk about this some other time," Rowen laughed. "Right now, we have a job to do."

"Right," Ludger agreed and led the way into the next main hallway.

"Hm," I took out the key card from my pocket. "I wonder if there's a machine to renew this card."

"Probably in the security room," Alvin pointed.

"How convient," I walked over and entered the security room myself. There were boxes everywhere like someone wasn't good at there job with cleaning. I walked up to the machine in the back and renewed the key card. I heard some shouting outside the doorway and ran back out to find a couple of security machines on the floor, and the rest of the group just putting away their weapons. "Hey, you guys fought without me."

Rowen laughed and patted me on the shoulder. "I'm sure there will be more fights to come."

"You have the renewed key?" Ludger asked.

"Yep," I gave the key to the streak haired man and he swiped it in the next doorway, leading to the central dome.

"They can grow trees indoors? That's incredible!" Elize remarked.

"Hm, what's that up in the ceiling?" Rowen asked.

I looked up to see a very bright light. If I wasn't in this human body, I would have crumbled to the floor. "Aska."

"Are you sure?" Rowen questioned.

I nodded. "I can feel it."

"What kind of spirit is Aska supposed to be again?" Alvin sassed, looking up towards the light.

"He commands the power of light," I muttered. "If I wasn't in this human body, I would have crumbled to the floor right now. This light is so intense."

"I hope it's temperament is sunny, too," Teepo blushed and cocked his head to the side.

"I've learned not to expect too much from the temperaments of the Great Spirits. I've had a bad experience or two," Alvin smirked at me and in return I elbowed him in the ribs.

"How many other Great Spirits are there?" Elize asked, tapping her chin with a finger.

"I've read about Pluto, the ruler of the underworld," Rowen replied.

"He's been trapped by Lord Maxwell though. Sealed away actually," I said.

"And Lord Maxwell rules over all of the spirits!" Teepo shouted.

"That's what most people believe," Rowen concurred as we started walking through the plant again. "But some scholars believe there may be a Great Spirit even stronger than Maxwell."

I sucked in a breath sharply. Thankfully, no one had heard it.

"Stronger than Maxwell? Do they mean Chronos?" Elize asked.

"Er, no. Not exactly," I answered. "But, we don't want to run into him either."

"Then, is there a spirit that is stronger than Maxwell?" Elize pondered.

I nodded. "The Great Spirit Origin."

"I've never heard of such a spirit," Rowen marveled.

"Not many have, and my brother would like to keep it as such," I shook my head and laughed. "Chronos, you idiot."

"Why would you call your brother an idiot?" Teepo cried.

"Because he is," I shrugged. "He's not like me."

"But he's still family!" Teepo whined.

I sighed. "If only you knew him, you would understand."

We got on an elevator and started going up a level. I crossed my arms and pursed my lips, thinking of my brother. My brother used to be such a wonderful spirit. But, now he just... doesn't care about anything other than Origin. Not even me. Well, he hasn't really cared about me in 2,000 years. It's nothing new. I still felt a little upset at what he had done. What he did to the humans back then. Ah, who am I kidding? I was still majorly upset.

"This must be where they keep Aska," Rowen interrupted my thoughts. We stood in front of a doorway to the central dome's ceiling area.

"Let's go," Ludger swiped the card and we entered the area.

Elle winced. "It's so bright."

"You said it," I groaned, trying to shield my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Alvin asked, gently grabbing my shoulder.

I nodded. "I'll be fine."

"How do we get it out?" Elize wondered.

"I've got this," Alvin grunted, pointing his gun at the glass surrounding Aska, but there was another shot from behind.

"I can't believe you'd sink this low, Alfred," Gilland growled. "You'd sabotage my life's work?" He shot another bullet at us, just barely missing Elle.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Alvin screamed at his Uncle.

"Such gall!" Gilland shot again, this time destroying one of the security locks on Aska's cage. "N-No! Aska!"

The bright light came out from the imprisonment and turned into what I knew Aska to be- A giant bird like creature. Aska stretched his wings out wide and screeched. He was probably just waiting for someone to let him out. Poor bird. He soared down and attacked Ludger's head, but Ludger was able to react quickly enough.

"Good thing Aska is not strong against dark," I grinned, unsheathing my sword and thrusting it into the ground. "Mystic flames!"

Aska was drowned in black flames and Ludger was able to get some good jabs at him with his twin swords. Through the flames came a ray of light that shot at all of us in range. I pulled up a dark wall to block it from Rowen, Elize and I while Ludger and Alvin were safe close to the spirit.

"Dark radiance!" Alvin shouted.

Rowen threw out a hand. "Fireball!"

Aska flew closer towards us in the back and shot a ray of light at us again. I pulled up a dark wall to block the attack from Aska. It worked, but it made me stumble back at bit. My right hand glowed with black mist and I brought it straight up in the air. A giant, black, misty hand came up from the ground underneath Aska and grabbed at him. Alvin and Ludger were able to get some great hits on him until he was able to break free.

"Pixie circle!" Elize lifted her wand up high and casted a healing circle under both Ludger and Alvin.

Aska shot another ray of light at us. I tried my wall again, but the ray broke it and sent me landing hard on my back. Well, that's great. I jumped up, shook the pain off, and twirled my sword over my head. "Catastrophic tornado!" A black winded tornado with dark spheres grew around Aska. The dark spheres smashed into the spirit and as the tornado died down, Aska fell to the ground.

"It would seem Aska wasn't the catalyst either," Rowen mumbled, putting his arms behind his back.

"What are we going to do with Aska now?" Elize asked.

"Are you gonna let it go?" Elle asked, looking up at Ludger.

Elize pursed her lips. "But without Aska here to power it, they'll shut down the factory."

"It doesn't matter what we do with Aska," I stated. "We have to destroyed this dimension anyway."

"I'll release Aska," Ludger responded, shooting at the other security locks.

Aska raised his head and screeched. "Scion of Kresnik. The Land of Canaan. Do you yet seek it?"

"It can talk!" Elle screamed.

"If you wish to live with us in harmony as your ancestor did so many years ago, you must hasten your journey," Aska warned then turned to me. "You know what you must do."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the spirit. "Aska."

He purred and bowed his head. "Sorry. It was not my place," He turned to Ludger again. "It has been nearly two millennia, but time grows short. Origin cannot continue purifying souls much longer."

I gasped. "No, that can't be! Already?"

"You have been gone for far too long, Great Spirit," Aska cawed.

"Is this the same Origin that you told us about, Achlys?" Alvin asked.

Aska cackled. "There is only one Origin. He is the one and only Great Spirit of the Void."

"What are you babbling about?" Gilland? He's still here? "You fools. Do you have the slightest idea of what you've done? Without Aska to power the plant, hundreds of thousands of people will starve to death! Why would you throw Elympios' future away on a whim like that?"

Aska jumped over to Gilland and started... eating him. I glanced at Alvin who looked mortified. Well, everyone except me looked mortified. Aska cleaned off some feathers and cawed. "Is there no limit to the arrogance that human kind exhibits? I understand now why Chronos feels the way he does!"

"Aska!" I growled, clenching my fists.

Aska screeched, turned into a light and floated away, just as Jude and Leia came running in.

"What the-" Jude perplexed, looking at the half... eaten... Gilland.

Alvin shrugged. "A swing and a miss. Don't ask. How about you?"

"Nothing," Jude sighed.

"But," Leia interjected. "We did hear a weird rumor... about a spirit in the wasteland beyond Helioburg!"

"A spirit in the wasteland beyond Helioborg?" I cocked my head.

"Yeah," Leia nodded. "They said it looked like a woman with flowy hair!"

"Wait, that sounds like...," Alvin trailed off, not wanting to say her name. "Well, it's near the dimensional breach. Let's check it out."

I tapped my finger on my chin. A spirit with flowy hair? I had a really bad feeling about this. At the party a couple of nights ago, my heart had this sicking feeling and I felt twangs throughout the night. I knew it was something bad that was happening, but I wasn't sure what. I couldn't do anything about it either.

"Achlys?" Leia interrupted my thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

I waved my hand dismissively at her. "Everything's fine. Let's go."

"You guys go on ahead," Rowen nodded. "I'd like to give Gilland a proper burial."

"I'll help!" Elize raised her hand.

"Why bother?" Alvin grunted. "This world is going to go poof anyway."

"Because it's important," Rowen told him. "To you in particular."

Alvin closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah... thank you."

I took his hand and squeezed. "You okay?"

Alvin nodded. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

The closer we got to the dimensional breach, the more of a sinking feeling I had and the louder my ears rang. Something _was wrong_. I couldn't tell what is was or who, however. _Shit_. Why can I never do anything correctly? 'You've been gone for far too long.' Aska's words rang in my head. Was it already that bad? Can Origin really not take it anymore? Before we entered the dimensional breach area, I stopped in my tracks and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jude asked, all of them turning around to look at me.

"I don't... I don't exactly know," I whispered. "But, if anything goes wrong, _please_ let me handle it. Get as far back behind me as possible."

"What are you talking about?" Elle huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Just, promise me you'll let me handle it," I told her.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Alvin cocked an eyebrow at me.

I sighed again. "Just promise me."

Ludger looked around at everyone and then nodded. "Alright."

I walked past the group to take the lead. "Thanks."

As we walked the path to the top of the cliff, my sinking feel was at its worst. I shook my head slightly, getting any nervousness out of my head. I had to be strong now. I had to protect these people. I had to protect Kresnik. He was the only hope now.

"What's the matter with Jude?" Elle tugged on my coat.

"It might be because of Milla," Leia answered.

"Milla?" Elle wondered.

"This is where the breach was before, right?" Alvin interrupted, making sure to change the upsetting subject.

"Did it vanish once the schism dispersed?" Leia questioned.

My eyes widened as I realized. "In this world, the schism is still here."

"Elympios and Reize Maxia are still separated in this dimension!" Leia exclaimed.

A bright light came to be in front of us. This was not Aska's light however. Not in the slightest.

"Is that the spirit with flowing hair?" Jude yelled as the light dimmed and a spirit was floating in front of us.

"If the other worlds were like this, the sacred land should be safe," The spirit said, not looking directly at us.

"Wait, the sacred land?" Elle ran past me. "Is that the land of Canaan?"

"Elle!" I shouted to the girl.

"Ah!" The spirit eyed me. "My little sister."

"Little sister?" Alvin gulped. "So, you're-"

"I am the Guardian of the Land of Canaan; The Great Spirit Chronos," The spirit's voice boomed. "My dear sister. I haven't seen you in years."

I smirked and put my hands on my hips. "Two millennia to be exact, or can you not count?"

Chronos rolled his eyes. "Can you be any more sarcastic?"

"Yes, I can as a matter of fact," I giggled slightly.

Chronos put his hand on his forehead and shook it. "You're infuriating."

"Aw, but isn't that what you love about me?" I clasped my hands together and gave the sad puppy eyes.

Chronos waved a hand at me. "I'll just hurl you into the abyss like I did with the new Maxwell, who decided to side with the humans."

My grin turned into a gritted frown and I sent a black beam at him. "How dare you!"

Chronos deflected the beam, giving a cheeky smirk. "Oh? So now you care about spirits?"

"I've always cared about spirits," I reminded him. "But I care about humans as well! That's what Great Spirits are meant to do!"

Chronos hummed and threw a hand up into the sky. Underneath Elle grew a bright, purple circle. In front of her, dark spheres appeared and were aimed right at her.

"Elle!" I rushed towards the girl and pushed her in back of me. Throwing my hands up, I blocked the spheres with a small dark wall. "Elle! Get back to Ludger!" The girl, obviously frightened, nodded slightly and ran back to the group.

"Why do you protect these humans?" Chronos asked.

"I think you know why!" I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at him.

"Achlys-"

"Get back Alvin!" I exclaimed. Alvin grunted, but did as he was told.

"Answer me," Chronos demanded.

"Because I am a Great Spirit. It is my duty to protect humans and spirits alike!"

"Stop with that!" Chronos scolded. "Humans are weak minded and have no place in this world!"

"Who's the infuriating one now?" Growling, I put my hand on my neck and breathed in sharply.

"N-No," Chronos stuttered as a symbol appeared on my neck. It looked like the the cover of Ludger's pocket watch.

"Yes," I looked towards the spirit who was gently floating down to the cliff side. "I am the Guardian of Kresnik, my dear brother."

"Wait, what?" Ludger took a step back into the middle of the group.

"I'm so confused!" Elle whined.

With the blades on his arms, he charged at me, ready to slash my face open. I blocked his slashing with my blade and jabbed at him. He disappeared from sight and reappeared up above, and used his trinity bits. With my dark spheres, I blew the bits up and sent the rest of my spheres at my brother. He flew around them and rushed towards me, using tetra assault. I back flipped out of the way and blasted him back even farther with incineration wave.

"Bright lights soar from the sky and burn the earth to dust," My hand shot up into the air. "Falling stars!"

Black fireballs fell from the sky and pounded the ground around Chronos, creating a massive smoke cloud. But of course, he flew up high into the air and shook of the ash.

"I don't feel like fighting you anymore," Chronos yawned. "You were always so weak without me. It's not even fun."

"Everyone all right?" Rowen and Leia came running up the cliff pathway. "What the-"

"He doesn't even have a scratch!" Jude exclaimed.

"Time for you and your humans to die," Chronos brought his hand up in front of him and a blast of dark light came forth right at us.

I put my hands together in front of me, ready to deflect this beam, but suddenly, Julius stepped in front of me and blocked it himself.

"Julius?" I cocked my head.

"The watch!" Julius wheezed, glancing at Ludger. "Give it to me!"

Ludger extended his arm out, holding the watch and Julius grabbed his arm. Julius glowed and transformed into his chromatus, and was able to deflect the beam, making a rift at the edge of the cliff. Julius grabbed Ludger's arm and jumped into the rift.

"Bye brother!" I winked and jumped into the rift right after them. Hopefully, the others would follow.

* * *

 _"What's this?" I asked, looking down at the watch in my hand._

 _"It is a pocket watch. A symbol if you will," The gentle voice told me._

 _"Why are you giving this to me?" I whispered, letting the watch fall from my hand._

 _Picking it up, he handed it to me again. "I want you to help humanity."_

 _"So, go against my brother and Maxwell?" I asked, blind_ _eyes looking up at him._

 _He nodded. "I know this may be tough, but if you truly believe that humans can change, that humans are worth fighting for, you can do it."_

 _I stared at the watch, saying nothing for a while. Was I meant for this? I don't know if I could. My brother had always been my dearest friend. Could I go against him? Well, I guess I had already gone against him and Maxwell as well. How much more pissed off can they get? Well, much more, but I realized I had to do this. I had to do this for Milla._

 _I clutched the watch and nodded. "I'll do it," The watch floated out of my hand and molded into my chest, showing only a glowing design of the cover of the watch. The symbol glowed bright and then disappeared._

 _"Good luck, Guardian of Kresnik."_

* * *

"Achlys!"

I shot up and opened my eyes. "Chronos!"

"Relax! Relax!" Alvin grabbed both my shoulders and shook my gently. "Everything is fine."

"Where are we?" I asked, frantically looking around the room.

"Nia Khera," Alvin told me, sitting on the edge of the bed next to me. "You weren't waking up once we got through the rift, so we brought you to the inn in Nia Khera."

"We?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Hi!" Elle jumped up to the side of the bed.

"Glad to see you're awake," Rowen stepped up to the bed also, grinning ear to ear.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

Alvin shrugged. "We don't know."

I dropped my legs over the bed and stood up. "Let's go check around."

"You should rest a bit," A voice that wasn't any of there's told me. I looked towards the door of the inn to see Julius, back to his original form. "You exerted yourself a little too much in that fight with Chronos."

I waved my hand dismissively at him. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Alvin asked with obvious concern on his face.

I nodded. "We need to find the others."

Alvin sighed, but reluctantly followed me outside with everyone else. Why did Chronos not want to fight anymore? Why did I just stop fighting when he said that, was a better question to ask. He was vulnerable and I had the chance. Was I not able to do it? Was I too weak? Was I still hoping that my brother would see things my way and live in harmony with the humans?

"Ludger!" Elle's squeal entered my thoughts and I looked to where she was running to. "Hey you big dummy! Don't make me worry like that!"

"Looks like everybody's okay!" Leia smiled.

"Of course!" Alvin winked at the teenager.

Ludger's GHS made us all go silent as he picked it up. "DODA here. After analyzing the coordinate deviation of the fractured dimension, we've determined there's a high probability it contains a waymarker."

"I knew it," I mumbled under my breath. "They are trying to take the trial."

"If a waymarker is found, it becomes your top priority, no matter what the Great Spirit says."

Elle glanced at me and then back to Ludger. "What's a waymarker?"

"They're clues to Canaan's location, all hidden in deeply fractured dimensions," The voice over the GHS answered. Julius walked up to Ludger, grabbed the phone and hung up.

"Leave the rest to me," He said giving back the phone and extending his hand. "I'm taking that pocket watch."

"Not until you tell us what's going on, Julius," Ludger hissed at his brother.

Julius looked at me and I nodded, giving the okay. Julius sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Origin's trial. Don't worry. You can still turn back."

"Julius-"

Julius put a hand up at me and shook his head. "Not now."

Ludger hesitated, but dropped the watch to the ground and turned away from his brother. It's funny. I actually understand how he feels.

"Would you mind taking your family drama elsewhere?" That voice. Could it be? We all turned around to see what looked like Milla. "You humans are giving me a headache."

"Milla!" Elize squealed.

"Wait, do I know you?" Milla asked, obviously confused. "I'd remember such a motley crew."

"She's not the prime dimension Milla," I whispered to everyone. "Be careful."

She walked past everyone and kneeled down next to Rollo. "You hungry, fat cat?"

"Meow."

Milla giggled and stood up. "I bet you're always hungry, c'mon," Rollo meowed again and followed the woman.

"Rollo! Wait up!" Elle shouted, running to catch up with the cat.

"We should follow them Ludger," Leia instructed. "She might be the catalyst!"

"Right," Ludger nodded and started running after Elle, Leia and Elize following.

"After you big bro," Alvin sassed, walking up to Julius.

"I don't need a minder," Julius hissed at my fiancé.

"Yeah well, you're getting one anyway," Alvin smirked. "So now, you have the honor of my constant supervision."

"You're not going to try and pound my face in again, correct?" Julius muttered.

"If it comes to that, then yeah," Alvin winked and walked past him.

"I feel so trusted," Julius laughed to himself.

I watched as the rest of them walked away. Gazing up to the sky I let out a small snarl. Damn you Bisley. Damn you to Pluto. Now I would have to get involved. Especially with my brother running around through the fractured dimensions. I huffed and proceeded to follow the others to a little house in the far south. Ludger was already scolding Elle who was eating some sort of soup. We all walked throughout the house as though we've never been here before. Julius was greeting his cat with a smile.

"Fancy looking' feast you have there, Rollo," Julius laughed.

"Milla made it for us! It's super tasty!" Elle announced. "Milla's really into cooking, but she says no one in the village will eat her cooking! I wonder how come?"

"What do you people think you're doing in my home?" Milla slammed the door behind her.

"Hey!" Elle greeted. "The soup wasn't gross at all! Thank you!"

Milla blushed and turned her head away. "Well, you must be eating some pretty terrible stuff if you thought _my_ cooking was good."

"I eat great stuff!" Elle told her. "My daddy makes all my food for me, and he's a super-duper good cook! He'll spend hours and hours making his special soup! He's the best cook ever! Yeah."

"If it's that good, maybe I'll ask him for the recipe," Milla smiled. The door opened and in stepped Muzét with her eyes shut for some reason. "Oh, welcome back."

"Ew," Muzét snarled. "You've been concocting that putrid human food again, haven't you?"

"I'm sorry, Muzét," Milla put her head down. "These people were hungry. I couldn't just-"

SMACK.

Muzét had smacked her across the face with the back of her hand. "You know how much I hate that smell!"

I tapped my chin with a finger. Muzét was definitely the catalyst. More than likely, the first of the waymarkers as well. We had to get back to the prime dimension, but I couldn't let Bisley get the waymarkers. Ludger had to obey his boss though. This was difficult. Well, the only thing to do now is... protect Ludger.

"Shadow!" The scream jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Come again?" I asked like the name was no big deal.

"Why do you never listen to me, Shadow?" Muzét growled.

"Wait, what did you just call me?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Muzét hollered. "Come with us! Now!"

I hesitated, looking at the rest of the group.

"Just go," Alvin whispered, pushing me gently towards them. "We'll come get you."

I nodded, following Muzét and Milla out the door. Milla warned the rest to leave before we returned. Oh darkness, where are we going? How did Muzét know that name? I didn't understand one bit. For over 2,000 years, I've always been known as Achlys. Was it so different in this dimension? Was I not living among humans? Well, I must have not lived among the humans because the schism was still there. I've always wanted to destroy the schism.

We walked up to Milla's shrine and Muzét grabbed my arm. "You stay here, Milla."

"Y-Yes Muzét," Milla bowed as Muzét floated us up high above the ground.

"Hold on! Don't go so fast!" I screamed at the spirit.

"Shut it!" She screamed back, shaking me tremendously.

We landed on the summit and she tossed me to the ground. Muzét threw her hands up into the air and started chanting for Maxwell to speak to her, but he wouldn't. I was kind of scared and worried for myself. I was tremendously worried about the others, however. I would have to explain to them why she called me Shadow too. Well, maybe I would just avoid the subject. I didn't really want to talk about that name. Not anymore.

"Why won't you respond to me?" Muzét asked the sky.

"Let's go back to the village-"

"Why has he sent you?" Muzét suddenly growled at me. "You always wanted the schism gone, but now he sends you? Why are you here? To check up on me, isn't it? Isn't it!" She put her hands over her face and then... turned into a black demon of sorts. The catalyst.

I grabbed at my sword handle, ready to pull it out if I must. "Calm down Muzét. Maxwell didn't send me here for anything."

"You want to destroy the schism! I knew it!" She screeched and threw a binding sphere at me.

I stepped out of the way and unsheathed my sword. "Muzét! Relax!"

"Achlys!"

I glanced behind me to see Alvin, Ludger, Leia, Elle and the fractured Milla coming up the summit.

"Al?"

"I'll just kill you all!" Muzét shouted.

I linked up with Leia and darted back to cast artes next to her. I grabbed at Muzét with the dark misty arm, but she was able to break through it easier than I expected. Thankfully, she was more interested in attacking Ludger, Alvin, and Milla than Leia and I. Leia prioritized casting healing artes and I prioritized either casting artes to stun Muzét or dispelling her artes completely. Alvin was thrown back into me and we were both knocked down to the ground with him on top of me.

"Alvin...," I wheezed. "I can't... breath."

"You've never complained about me being on top of you before," He winked.

"Uh!" Leia yelled, blushing furiously. "We're in the middle of a battle!"

"Right," Alvin hopped off and went back to join Ludger and Milla.

Julius, however, was behind me, gripping at his arm. Was... was he changing already? Did he use it that much already? Damn it! I just... couldn't do anything. Again. It was my fault. Muzét suddenly screeched and fell to her knees.

"Stay down, you're hurt," Milla told her, walking over and kneeling down right in front of her sister.

"I don't need your pity," Muzét spat. "You putrid, pathetic, pitiful human!" Muzét got on top of her and started to choke Milla. "Die! Die! Die!"

Ludger transformed into his chromatus and stuck his weapon in between the two women. Muzét flew around and started casting dark spheres at Ludger until his weapon flew out of his hands. I started running towards him in order to block the next attack, but Muzét stopped. Milla had struck her with Ludger's chromatus weapon straight through the heart.

"You. You made me do this!" Milla cried.

Muzét turned around with the weapon still sticking into her back. "No human can harm me."

"I'm not any human! I'm your sister!" Milla screamed.

"Milla!" Muzét screeched, but Ludger had taken up his weapon and thrusted it into her back once again. She eventually disappeared while her catalyst was still on Ludger's weapon tip. The world started to crumble around us, sending us back into the prime dimension, but Elle ran to Milla and held her tight.

"So, the fractured dimension is kaput?" Alvin asked.

"Yes," I nodded, staring at the waymarker in Ludger's hands.

A groan came from the other side of the cliff. "What just happened?"

"What?" I practically jumped out of my skin.

The fractured Milla was standing there holding on to Elle's hand. Was she? Yes. She had to be. But... oh my darkness. She can't fall into Bisley's hands! I glanced at Julius who glanced back with an equally worried look.

"What the hell is that Milla doing in our dimension?" Alvin questioned, glancing at me for the answer.

"I... I," For some reason, I couldn't form words.

"What happened to Muzét?" Milla asked frantically. "Someone tell me what's going on!"

"I-I destroyed your world," Ludger replied.

"Huh? Then, where are we now?" Milla asked.

"Our world," Leia answered. "It's different from yours."

"Quit talking nonsense!" Milla snapped. "What about my sister? She's back to normal, isn't she?"

All Ludger could do was shake his head.

"I'm afraid the Muzét you knew is gone," Alvin murmured.

"Along with the rest of your world," Leia added.

"Well, I do know one thing," Milla growled and slapped Ludger across the face. "You lied to me, dammit!"

Elle stood in between the two. "Quit it! Ludger was just doing his job!"

"His job?" Milla hissed. "What kind of job involves destroying worlds?"

"One that will ultimately save the prime world," I glared at the fractured Milla.

Before the situation could get more intense, Ludger's GHS rang and he picked it up. "Ludger?" It was Jude. "Are you okay? I guess you destroyed the catalyst, right?"

"So, you all made it back too," Relieved, Leia smiled.

"Yeah, we're fine. Elize and Rowen are with me."

"Mission accomplished guys," Alvin said, looking at me. "Let's regroup."

I sighed. How was I going to explain myself?

* * *

"Thank goodness!" A sweet smile from Elize is what greeted us back in Nia Khera.

"We took returning to the prime dimension as a sign of your victory," Rowen cheered.

Jude gasped when he saw that Milla had returned as well. "How in the world?"

"When Muzét was beaten and we were returning to the prime dimension, she was just... brought along," Ludger explained.

"Unbelievable," Jude muttered.

Julius snatched the waymarker out of Ludger's hands. "Just admit it Ludger. You don't have the stomach for this job."

"Julius-"

"Achlys, please," He hissed at me.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Alvin growled, taking a step towards Julius, but I put an arm out to stop him.

"Very interesting," A voice cackled from behind us. "So, that's how you made your new friend there. What a fascinating tale."

Julius grimaced. "They were waiting for us."

"Mr. Rideaux!" Jude exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"An odd question for your new department of directional affairs director," Rideaux crossed his arms and gave a slight frown. "Well done former Director Kresnik. Recovering the waymarker must have been quite the ordeal."

"No more so than speaking with you," Julius huffed.

Rideaux smirked. "Ah Julius, you know what it's like to crush the hopes and dreams of the young and foolish, don't you? For instance, when you rigged your brothers entrance exam so that he wouldn't pass?"

Ludger glared at his brother. "You did?"

"That... that's not...," Julius stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Heed me Ludger. As your new Director, I have orders for you," Rideaux told the young man. "Get the waymarker from Julius and give it to me."

Ludger hesitated. Would he do it? I watched as this slowly played out, with Ludger taking his sweet ass time. Ludger charged at Julius, taking the waymarker out of his pocket and taking a few steps back. I cracked my knuckles and took a step in between Rideaux and Ludger, narrowing my eyes at the man in red.

"What does Bisley want with the waymarker, exactly?" I asked him.

"The Guardian doesn't know? Rideaux stifled a laugh. "Pitiful. Did you forget who you are?"

"I know who I am, Rideaux," I growled. "Now answer me."

"Ludger," Rideau put out his hand and Ludger passed me, placing the waymarker with Rideaux. "If the Primordial Spirit of Darkness wants to know what Mr. Bakur wants to do with the waymarkers, then I insist you come with us and you too, former spirit."

"Now, wait just a second," Alvin interjected.

"You can come too if you don't trust us with your lovely fiancé," Rideaux smirked. "You might actually learn a thing or two about her that you didn't know."

"You're an ass, you know that," I snarled.

"No, I didn't know that. Ah well, you can all come!" Rideaux exclaimed.

"Fine, we'll come."

* * *

"Ah," Vera greeted us with her usual expressionless face. "Mr Bakur has been expecting you," She gestured for us to follow her. "Especially you, Achlys."

"I expected as much," I mumbled.

"I'm confused about all this!" Elle cried.

"You and me both," Milla said.

"Mr. bakur will explain everything," Vera assured.

"Is glasses guy okay?" Elle asked.

"Glasses guy?" Vera cocked her head.

"Julius," Jude reiterated.

"Oh, h-he's fine," Vera stuttered, moving us into Mr. Bakur's office just in time to see that Julius was fine after all, but was being held by two guards.

"Excellent work, Ludger," Mr. Bakur congratulated. "You've gone above and beyond the call of duty. You must be proud of your talented brother."

"That's enough," Julius muttered. "Don't go praising him for this."

"You got that right," Milla huffed. "Doing his job meant destroying my world."

"They told me about you. What was your name again?" Bisley asked the woman.

"Milla. The former Maxwell."

"You're serious?" Bisley scoffed.

"Pretty skeptical for a destroyer of worlds," Milla huffed.

"Enough with that," I growled at her.

Bisley nodded. "It's not because we want to. It's to protect the prime dimension. Also, we do it to reach the Land of Canaan."

"I knew it!" I stepped in. "You are trying to reach it!"

"Of course, Great Spirit," Mr. Bakur laughed.

"Canaan?" Milla cocked her head. "The throne of the Great Spirit of the Void, Origin, guarded by Chronos."

"You were serious about the whole Maxwell thing," Bisley looked impressed. "I can see that now. Legend has it, Origin will grant the wish of the first human who comes before him to plead his case."

"Bisley!" Julius shouted, but said nothing more because the guards held him back.

"That was the pact we made eons ago by humanity and spirits. The four primordial spirits."

"The four were Maxwell, Chronos, the Great Spirit of the Void and Shadow," Milla concurred.

"Or as Shadow is better known as, Achlys," Mr. Bakur nodded to me.

"Th-That's your real name?" Alvin stuttered.

I sighed. "Yes. It's my real name... as a spirit."

"This pact came to be known as Origin's trial," Bisley continued.

"Present yourself to the Great Spirit of the Void and any wish will be granted," Jude pondered in amazement.

"Anything at all?" Ludger asked.

"Yes," Bisley avowed. "The Void gave birth to the whole creation. Its Great Spirit, Origin rules over all of his kind. A being so powerful could surely grant anything and everything."

"Why did they agree to this pact?" Rowen asked.

"Great Spirit?" Bisley turned to me.

With a sigh I complied. "To test your will, resolve and strength. To see if you were worthy... of being kept safe."

"Or you just find it humorous to watch humanity struggle and suffer," Bisley added.

"The Great Spirits wouldn't do that!" Jude snapped. "At least, not Achlys."

"Heh, they bear no love for us," Bisley replied.

"That's not true!" I told him.

"Oh? Does your brother truly love humanity?"

I took a step back in surprise. "I... N-No."

Elle stepped into the middle of the group and screamed. "Someone get to the point already!"

"Ditto that guys," Alvin agreed. "We have the waymarker already, let's just go to Canaan already."

"If it were that simple, alas it's not," Rideaux wagged his finger at my fiancé.

"A single waymarker won't get you to Canaan. You'll need five in all," Bisley continued. "This is but the first: Maxwell's Temporal Blade."

"The other's are Long Dau's Dust, the Seafall's Phantom's Eve, the Ark Sentinel's Heart, and...," Vera grimaced. "The final one is still a mystery."

"Unfortunately, all of these items have fallen through the proverbial cracks of the prime dimension," Rideaux said.

"So, we find them in the fractured ones, is that it?" Jude asked, surprisingly furious.

"Precisely," Rideaux nodded. "If a waymarker exists in a fractured dimension, it would have to be the entity that differs the most from its original nature in this one."

"In other words, the waymarkers will always be the divergence catalyst," Jude repeated. "And bringing the lost waymarkers back to the prime dimension is the real mission of Spirius agents."

"Not everyone is suited for a mission of this nature," Bisley started. "An agent must have the power to carry matter from one dimension into the prime one."

"There is a specific name for someone who possess that power," Vera interjected. "They are the Keys of Kresnik."

"And by 'they', we mean you Ludger," Bisley nodded.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Thank the darkness. They didn't realize that it was actually the girl. Elle. Thank the Lord Maxwell.

"So, why is Spirius trying to get to Canaan?" Jude asked. "What's your wish?"

"Achlys?" Bisley gestured to me.

"You really do like torturing me," I huffed, crossing my arms. "They have to wish that all fractured dimensions be destroyed."

"And what are we supposed to do about that spirit Chronos flying around trying to kill us?" Leia asked, not so politely.

"Well," Bisley breathed. "If the chromatus doesn't help, we always have her," Bisley pointed at me.

"What's he talking about? What's going on?" Alvin asked me.

"My, my, you really don't know a thing about your fiancé at all," Rideaux shrugged. "But, I guess it's not your fault."

"Origin bestowed upon her the ability to best her brother," Bisley continued. "To help us Kresnik's. She is known as the Guardian of Kresnik."

Rideaux flung a dagger at my chest, it immediately shattered and my symbol appeared before everyone.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, no," I sneered. "I've watched you Kresnik's for 2,000 years. All you've been able to do is bicker, argue, and wage war with each other, making even more fractured dimensions. When I do decide to help one of you, you stab my back like you did to your ancestor. I'm _finished_."

"Achlys," Leia whispered, clasping your hands together. "This... this isn't like you."

"I thought you loved humans," Teepo sniffed.

Ludger turned to me with a glare. "You sound like your brother, you know."

I gasped, eyes widened and then with a solemn look painted on my face I tilted my head down to the floor. "Y-Your right. I do sound like him. I'm sorry."

"So, you're going to help us?" Bisley smirked.

"Yes," I raised my head to glare at him. "But only because Ludger shows promise. Not because of you."

"Fair enough."


	8. Chapter 8

"Time to get up, sweetness."

I yawned and stretched myself out. "What time is it?"

"A little past nine," Alvin replied. "You have time to take a shower and get dressed. We have to meet the wedding planner at ten."

"She's too peppy for the morning," I groaned and dragged myself out of bed.

Alvin chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I know, I know. It's only for today, when we actually pick a venue, and then the wedding day. That's it."

"Alright," I yawned again, gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed for the bathroom. "I'll be ready in a bit."

We happened to be in Kanbalar checking out the Xailen Woods Temple as a venue for the wedding and reception. This was our last stop before we had to choose. Before the Temple, we looked into Drellin, Nia Khera, Xian Du, and Sharilton. Out of all these places, I liked Sharilton the best. It wasn't too cold or hot, and we would be getting married at the Sharil Manor, which was big enough to hold many people and it was beautiful. However, I didn't know if Alvin's family would like us getting married in Reize Maxia. Especially in a government household. Anyway, we were having a fun time being along together away from everyone. It was like a mini vacation and I certainly didn't want to fuck it up with my worries.

Stepping out of the bath, I toweled off and stepped in front of the mirror. I spread the mousse in between my fingers and ran them through my hair until it was just how I wanted it. I couldn't believe that Alvin had been up before me. If we're both off from work, I'm usually the one that gets up early. Recently though, I've been _so_ tired. Even if I stay up late, I usually wake up first. Maybe the fatigue of little sleep is finally getting to me. I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out of the shower.

"I got you some coffee while you were in the shower," Alvin nodded to the mug that was on the desk. "Just how you like it."

I picked up the mug with both hands and took a sip. "Mmm, thank you."

"So," He sat down on the bed, taking a sip of his own coffee. "How are you liking the places I've picked out so far?"

"Well," I started, still with the towel wrapped around my body. "I'm really liking Sharilton as our venue."

"I knew you would like it," He confessed.

"However...," I sighed and took a big gulp of my hot coffee. "Do you think that your family will like it?"

"It's not _their_ wedding," Alvin reminded me. "Who the fuck cares if they like it or not?"

"That's true," I mumbled, taking yet another gulp of my beverage. "But, aren't they expecting us to have it in Elympios? Aren't they expecting big things from us?"

"I'm not in line to be the patriarch anymore. I don't care what they expect of me," Alvin hopped off the bed and put his empty mug on the desk behind me. "All I care about is _our_ happiness. _Our_ future life together. They can be apart of it or not. I don't care."

I finished my coffee and put the mug next to his on the desk. "Alvin."

"Hm?" He looked at me with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"I should have told you this a while ago," I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "The only reason why I'm worried about your family accepting me is because... well, at the party I over heard a couple of people talking about how I wasn't nobility, about how I didn't deserve to be a Svent," I picked up my corset and strapped it on. "They even went as far as assuming that I was pregnant and that was the only reason why you're marrying me."

He leaned back against the desk, shaking his head in disappointment. I don't know if it was direct at me, his family, or both. I didn't really want to know. "Is that why you've been acting so strange lately?"

"Strange?" I cocked my head to the side. "Strange how?"

"You take my family in to account for everything. Strange like _that_ ," Alvin pushed off the desk and walked to my side, slinging an arm around my shoulder. "You've never been worried about anyone like the way you worry about my family."

"Well," I sighed and leaned into him. "That's why I'm worried. Yeah, I was nervous about actually meeting them in the first place, but I just don't want them to think that you're _that_ careless with your life. I want them to know that you're marrying me because you _love_ me. Not because of a mistake."

He took a step behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me up against him. "Even if I _did_ make a mistake, which I think would be a great mistake, I would still marry you because I love you. That doesn't change for anything," He kissed the top of my head and then gave me a little pat on the back. "Come on and get dressed. I brought you a scarf for the cold."

I got the rest of my clothes on and slipped Alvin's coat on. He tossed me his old scarf that he used to wear and I wrapped it around my neck and stuffed it in my coat. This was delightful. A year ago, I would have said that I didn't need all of this clothing to stay warm. Now, since I never had a reason to come to Kanbalar, my body wasn't used to the cold. Alvin buttoned up his own jacket and led us towards the Temple where we were supposed to meet the wedding planner.

I didn't necessarily hate the planner. I just didn't care for her. She was way too peppy for me, especially in the morning, and she always had to give her opinion on everything. I guess that's just how wedding planners are supposed to be. I didn't know. I thought that she was too intrusive with her opinions, but Alvin liked her.

"There's the happy couple!" Keri smiled as we walked up to the Temple. She was layered from head to toe. I guess she wasn't used to the cold either. "So, I know you've been here already. It's a pretty popular tourist attraction," Even though there was no one here besides us. "However, I think this is such a romantic place! Let's go inside and I'll give you the run down on how we would do this if you chose this place."

Keri ushered us inside quickly and closed the door behind her. It wasn't as cold inside, but I would definitely need to get a jacket for my dress. I've been here more times than I can count and I still forget how beautiful this place is from the intricate design, to the stone walls, to the alter. It's just wonderfully romantic. Not to mention the wonderful amount of spiritual energy that flows throughout the place.

"Now," Keri started up. "You and your entourages would get ready in the respectable rooms at the top of each stairway. Of course, the groom would come down first and wait at the alter. Then, the bridesmaids and groomsmen would come down in order and walk down the aisle. Finally, the bride will walk down the stairs and down the aisle. Now, you don't have anyone to give you away, correct?"

"N-No," I stuttered, fidgeting with Alvin's coat nervously.

"Well, it's tradition, but we don't have to follow tradition!" Keri reassured me with her biggest smile. "You can walk down the aisle by yourself! It's totally fine!"

Alvin cleared his throat to speak. "Don't you think it's a little _too_ cold for our guests?"

Keri tapped her chin with her pen that she always carried. "It _is_ quite cold. However, I think they will be more focused on you getting married than the cold. Plus! We can get some casters to heat up the place so that the bride and her bridesmaids wouldn't have to buy coats for their dresses."

"I like the spiritual energy that flows through this place," I whispered and looked towards the entrance. "But, I think I like Sharilton more."

"You don't _have_ to pick Sharilton just because you don't have to pay for it," Keri giggled. "Spirits deserve spiritual energy, correct?"

"They do, yes," I confessed, turning back to her. "But, I don't need it to be happy on my wedding day."

"Well, let's do what we did at the other locations," Keri took a step down from the alter and had us face each other. Taking both my hands, Alvin stepped a little closer and we stood as if we were getting married right then and there. "Now, how do you feel?"

Alvin's hands were frozen and so were mine. My face was too cold to really concentrate on Alvin's loving, dark brown eyes. Even with the spiritual energy flowing around me. Even with the castors that we would have to have. I didn't feel the joy and love that I felt back at Sharil Manor. It just didn't feel right. Alvin must have thought the same thing because he grimaced and dropped my hands.

"I don't think this place is going to workout," He told Keri.

"I don't think so either," I confirmed.

Keri shrugged. "Alright. Well, what _are_ you guys thinking?"

"Well," Alvin hummed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm stuck on either Sharilton or Nia Khera."

"And the bride likes Sharilton," Keri mumbled and waved her hand at us. "Well, just text me when you've agreed on a venue and then we can meet up for dinner, and get the arrangements going."

"Sounds good," Alvin gave his lousy salute to her as she left.

"Nia Khera, huh?" I smirked, closing my arms over my chest. "Didn't know you liked that place so much."

Alvin shrugged with a grin. "I like the breeze and the atmosphere of the place."

I took a step down from the alter and started walking towards the doors. "I thought you would have wanted to get married in Xian Du."

I could hear Alvin's footsteps behind me. "Xian Du? Why would you think that?"

I took a step outside and sighed. I concentrated on my breathing, not really wanting to tell him the reason. "Well, I just thought that... er, you wanted to be... close to your mother on your wedding day."

Alvin leaned against the Temple and sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "She'll be close wherever we choose to get married."

I nodded. "That's true. When a human passes on, their soul becomes a spirits and vice versa. She'll be there."

"Hey!"

We both turned towards the Kanbalar walkway to see Elle, Ludger, Jude, and not really Milla, coming towards us. How did they find us? Well, I didn't mind. I missed my friends a bit. I could also feel the stress of planning the wedding lift from my shoulders. Alvin smiled and gave them a two finger salute.

"Hey there! Whatcha guys doing here?" Alvin asked.

"We were in Kanbalar and Elle wanted to check out the Temple," Ludger replied, patting the girl on her head.

Elle put both hands on her hips. "Milla wanted to see it too!"

"I've been here before," Milla blushed furiously. "Just wanted to see if it was different here than in my world."

"How's the wedding planning coming along?" Jude asked.

"It's going really good," Alvin grinned, putting an arm around the kid. "We were actually looking at this place for our ceremony."

"How'd it go?" Jude questioned, shifting his weight so that he'd be more comfortable with Alvin's weight leaning on him. "Did you like the place?"

I shook my head. "We were thinking either Nia Khera or Sharilton."

"Heh, a Great Spirit engaging in a human marriage with another human," Milla snorted. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Oh, such sass from a human who was never a spirit in the first place," I shrugged.

"Such sass from a Great Spirit who's been exiled from the spirit realm."

"Okay, _enough_ ," Jude growled, getting in between us. "We have to get along with each other. We're in this for the long run."

Milla and I turned our backs to each other and gave a huff. Why was she still here? She was the reason why we couldn't get the real Milla back. She had to go and she had to go soon. The world needed _their_ Maxwell. Not this fake Maxwell. However, I know that if I even attempted to do something about her, Jude and everyone else would probably back her up instead of me. Even Alvin.

"Achlys!"

My face landed in a pile of freezing snow. Thank the darkness there wasn't any ice underneath. However, I couldn't get up because there was someone kneeling on my back. Well, that was great. I would need a massage after this. My back hasn't really been the same after that fall in the temporal crossroads. The person on my back started to gently jump up and down, and rock back and forth.

"Oh Achlys! I haven't seen you in a year!" That was definitely Muzét's voice. She wrapped her arms around my chest and pulled my upper half off the ground. "I've missed you so much!"

"Can you get off of me, please?" I asked with a wheeze.

"Oh! Yes! Of course! Here, let me help you," Muzét put her arms under mine and hoisted me up to my feet. "There! All better!"

I turned towards the floating woman and ripped off the snow attached to Alvin's coat. "I've missed you too, Muzét."

"Muzét," Jude took a step towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, as you know, Lord Maxwell has been missing," Muzét tilted her head. "I'm going around looking for her."

"Ah well, that would be my brother's fault," I grunted and rolled my eyes. "Chronos sent her to the abyss."

"The abyss!" Muzét shouted, taking a few steps toward me. "Why?"

"Because she sided with humans, that's why," I sighed and went to join Alvin by his side. "That's what he told us anyway."

"Well, at least she has the Four to protect her," Muzét floated in a circle out of relief. "Do you think you could perform the summoning?"

"The summoning?" Ludger asked.

"The summoning that your ancestor performed 2,000 years ago," I explained.

"You mean the Genesis Sage Kresnik?" Jude questioned.

"Yes," Muzét nodded. "Could you Achlys?"

"Well," I started, putting a hand on the back of my head. "It would be quite difficult, but I could do it. However...," My eyes shifted over to the Milla of another dimension. I didn't have to say anything. Muzét understood what I meant.

"I see," The Spirit mused. "Well, I'll figure something out."

"Alright. Keep me updated," I bowed to Muzét as she hurried away into the sky.

"That whole situation confused me to no end," Alvin admitted.

"What's there to be confused about?" I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows.

"You know how to do the summoning that the Genesis Sage performed all those years ago?" Jude asked.

"Jude, _I_ was the one who helped Kresnik perform the summoning all those years ago," I declared.

"You helped with the first summoning?" Ludger asked wide eyed.

"Hm, well helped wasn't the right word," I coughed. "I was the one who told Kresnik about the summoning and actually performed the summoning in the first place. Kresnik was just there for the offering part."

"Just how old _are_ you?" Elle sneered.

I smiled at the girl. "Older than you think."

"I've never read anything about this in any of the Genesis Sage books," Jude mumbled, locking an arm around his back.

"Figures," I shrugged and started to head back to Kanbalar. "I'm cold. Come on Alvin. We can talk about our venue over a late lunch at the inn."

"Sounds good," He hurried behind me and gave the others a wave. "See ya' later!"

I don't know why, but I wanted to get away from them fast. I really wanted to be left alone with Alvin some more. I didn't realize that I would rather have the stress of the wedding than the stress of saving the world on my shoulders. I didn't understand. I already saved the world once and it was amazing. It gave me friends and love. Was I really so selfish that I didn't want to help anymore?

"You must be hungry," Alvin snapped me away from my thoughts and into reality. He laughed, pulling out my chair and gesturing me to sit. "You rushed over here like you were being chased."

I sat down in the chair and he pushed me in, eventually joining me at the table. "I am. I guess."

Alvin ordered us a beer and some soup, then turned to me with a look of concern. "You don't seem like yourself, Achlys. What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I mumbled, holding back tears. "I don't know, Alvin. I don't know."

The beers were put in front of us and I immediately gulped it down. It wasn't good beer at all, but it would do the trick. Darkness, I hated this feeling. I didn't know what to do. Alvin pulled his chair up beside me and pulled me in close, nuzzling his head against mine. Usually, this worked and eased me of any bad feelings, but I just wanted to cry.

"There's no need to be worried about anything," Alvin whispered in my ear. "I'm here."

"I'm just... thinking about too much at once," I demurred, ordering another beer. "Anyway, we need to decide on either Nia Khera or Sharilton."

He chuckled at my attempt to change the subject, but didn't push it. "Well, the only reason why I liked Nia Khera was because I felt closer to my mom there. I don't know why. She's never even been there, but I feel closer to her there. But, if you like Sharilton, then we should have it there."

I shook my head and took a sip of my second beer. "No. This is _our_ wedding, remember? Nia Khera sounds wonderful for the wedding," I took a gulp of the beer and set it down. "I know how much your mother meant to you. If you feel her presence there, then we should have the wedding in Nia Khera."

"Thank you," Alvin nodded as our soup was placed on the table. "Heh, it's funny. A year ago, I never would have thought that I would be this happy."

I finished my second beer, ordered another, and began eating my soup. "I'm always glad to hear that you're happy," Once my third beer came, I downed that quicker than the first.

Alvin looked at me wide eyed. "You better slow down with the beer. You're gonna feel it in the morning."

I grimaced, glancing up at Alvin. "Do you want to go visit her?"

"Who?"

"Your mom."

Alvin sat in silence for a bit. Not eating. Not drinking. Just thinking about my suggestion. He hasn't visited his mother's grave in a long while. I think it's been about six months since he last visited. He used to visit every week, but he stopped for some reason. I was thinking that it was because of starting up his business with Yurgen. However, he didn't even go when he had free time.

"Yeah," Alvin finally spoke. "Yeah, that would be good."

"We can go straight from here," I told him. "It's still bright out. We can go and then stay in Xian Du tonight. We can tell Keri to meet us in Xian Du tomorrow for dinner."

"Are you drunk?" He asked suddenly.

A little taken back by that question, I sat back in my seat, crossing my arms. "No. I'm a little tipsy, but not drunk. Why?"

"I just find it strange how you want to visit my mom all of a sudden," He mumbled the answer so lowly that I could barely hear it.

"You haven't visited her in what, six months?" I said. "You must want to. It'll be a bit of a breather from the wedding planning and everything else. Besides, I haven't visited her yet."

Alvin nodded in agreement. "Alright, that's fair."

* * *

I picked up a bunch of flowers and paid the florist in Xian Du. Alvin hasn't said anything all the way over here. I could feel his anxiousness, his sadness, and even a bit of disappointment. He wasn't himself. I tried to share his aura with him, however, his feelings were so overwhelming. I couldn't handle it. I don't even know how _he_ can handle all that emotion. Now I understood why he wasn't himself a year ago when he tried to kill us all. How he tried to even kill himself.

We walked hand in hand to the Royal Hunting Grounds where his mother laid at rest under a tree full of flowers. At least Isla had the decency to bury her in a beautiful place. Even though Isla had killed her, Alvin forgave Isla and I don't think I could have done that if it were my mother. However, I don't understand humans in that way, nor do I think I would ever understand. I asked him once why he forgave her and his answer just confused me more.

I put the flowers against the base of the tree and backed up next to Alvin. He said nothing for a while. He fidgeted with his scarf for a bit. Don't humans usually talk to the dead when they visit? Maybe it was just a silly little story that I had heard. But then, Alvin finally started up, holding back an immense amount of tears.

"Hey mom. I know... I know I haven't visit you i-in a while," He cleared his throat and wiped away a tear that had escaped. "I-I'm sorry. I've been busy. Planning my wedding actually," He gave a little chuckle. "You know my fiancé. The Lady of the night. The Great Spirit of Darkness. She's helped me through a lot mom. She's my happiness," I took Alvin's shaking hand in mine and squeezed gently. "Miss you mom."

"Would you like to get going?" I murmured, looking up at his face.

"Y-Yes," Alvin choked back a few tears.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck, laying my chin on his shoulder. "It's okay to cry."

And he did.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes, the pudding cake," Alvin said in to the phone. "How many tiers do you think you can make it?"

"This is making my head hurt," I mumbled, rubbing my temples.

Alvin smirked and squeezed my shoulder. "The wedding is on the 20th of the 8th month in Nia Khera," A few nods. Silence. Another few nods and then finally a smile. "The name of the wedding planner is Keri Hopert and it's for Mr. and Mrs. Svent."

Mrs. Svent. Oh my _darkness._ I'm going to be Mrs. Svent in few months. I was actually getting _married to a human_ in a few months. Holy shit. Was I even ready? I didn't even think about getting married the past year and now, I was. Holy shit. I mean, I was going to go through with it. I had to. I loved Alvin and I wouldn't want to back out now. It would be heart breaking and I couldn't hurt him like that.

"Hey! Hey! What's the matter?" Alvin was kneeling in front of me with a bit of anxiety painted on his face.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You're shaking," He told me, taking my hands in his.

"Oh," I looked down at my shaking hands. Even my legs were shaking. I started to laugh. "I guess I am."

Alvin grimaced. " _Are you okay_?"

"I-I'm just...," I sighed. "I'm nervous."

Alvin thought for a moment then patted my knees, getting up off the floor. "Let's just have a quiet day."

"A what?" I asked, watching as he got his jacket and scarf on.

"A quiet day," Alvin repeated. "Ya' know. A day to relax and not worry about the wedding or anything else."

"So, what do you have in mind for our 'quiet day'?" I asked, getting up off the couch. "I mean, it's already about three o'clock."

"Well," He stuck his hand out for me to take. "Let's just walk around the city for now."

"Alright," I took his hand and he led me to the streets of Trigleph.

"Maybe we'll see some friends," He tried to make light chit chat. "That'll take the edge off the wedding."

"Hope so," I gulped.

I haven't seen any of my friends for days. The last time I saw them, was at the Temple in Kanbalar. I hated the way I felt then. Like I didn't want to help them. I did want to. I wanted to do the job that Origin had given me all those years ago. Why did I feel like this though? Was it because of my brother? I hadn't seen him in years and now, I have to fight him? Why the fuck did he have to be this way?

"Hey!" Alvin's shout intervened with my thoughts. He was waving to Jude, Gaius, and Ludger who were just standing around on the pier of Trigleph.

"Hey Alvin, Achlys," Jude nodded. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Been busy," Is all I managed to say.

"I bet," Gaius grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your wedding is coming up quite fast."

"Yeah, we just ordered the cake and flowers today," Alvin told him. "We're just taking a break from thinking about the wedding."

"Nervous?" Ludger asked, cocking a hip and resting his hand on it.

"Not me, but...," Alvin trailed off and side eyed me.

I frowned. "I'm more than just a little nervous and I'm stressed beyond belief."

Jude laughed, holding his stomach as he did. "All brides are like that. At least, that's what I've been told."

I waved my hand at him. "So, what are you doing here on the pier?"

"We just got back from a fractured dimension," Gaius said. "You actually just missed Milla and Elle."

"Oh! Was that your first fractured dimension, Gaius?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, but it's still very... unnerving."

"It'll always feel like that," I addressed.

Jude suddenly bumped into me. Attached to the boy was a seductive looking Muzét. She was clinging on to his arm like I do to Alvin when I'm nervous. She gave a little pout and then a giggle.

"Oh, Jude! You've matured so much since last year," The spirit teased.

"Muzét, you're kind of close," Jude murmured, bumping into me again.

Muzét pouted again. "Oh boo, we used to be tether friends."

"Oh tether friends!" Alvin winked, getting all types of cocky. "Oh Jude! Hold me tight and let's tether all night long!"

"It wasn't like that!" Jude exclaimed. "Muzét was just in a weakened state and I gave her some of my mana. It's no big deal."

"Oh, I beg to differ," I laughed. "When I told you what direct-tethering was, you rushed out of Balan's apartment."

"Yeah! Tethering _is_ a big deal," Muzét giggled. "To a spirit, tethering is a very powerful and intimate experience!"

"Well, this is all news to me," Gaius huffed. "Why didn't you tell me Muzét?"

"Oh my!" I slapped a hand over my mouth. "You get around Muzét."

Muzét winked at me. "Gaius was so strong and when we tethered, I was just so overwhelmed!"

"To think I had taken on such a great responsibility, even if unknowingly," Gaius mumbled, turning his head a bit away from us.

"You must know what I'm talking about, Achlys," Muzét blushed as she turned away from Gaius.

"I haven't needed to direct-tether in over 500 years," I shrugged. "I don't really remember how it felt."

"Well, just so you know," Muzét bumped my elbow. "Jude's more of the giving tetherer and Gaius is more the commanding type," She glanced Ludger's way and smirked. "I wonder what it would be like to tether with you, Ludger?"

"How'd you like to be tethered, Muzét?"

"Oh my!" Muzét and I gasped, both of our eyes widening and mouths dropping open.

"To ask such a question to a spirit...," Muzét began to look a little flustered, making sure to turn her head away from Ludger. "Have you no decorum at all?"

Muzét flew away quickly, leaving just the five of us again. I continued to stare at Ludger with my mouth gapping open. What a question to ask indeed! I was especially surprised to see that _Ludger_ was the one that said it. I would have thought that Alvin said it. But nope. Alvin kept quiet. I mean, I don't think I would have been mad at him for teasing. I just wouldn't find it surprising.

"Whoa! You scared her off!" Jude gasped.

"I'm impressed!" Alvin said. "You even have the Great Spirit of Darkness wide eyed with her mouth open like a fish!"

"I just...," I stuttered, fumbling with my coat. "That's... quite the question."

"How?" Ludger cocked his eyebrow.

I took a step backwards. "Well now, that's quite the question also."

"Hey hey!" Alvin put his hand on my back and pushed me back into the group. "You're not getting away!"

"Well, can we at least stop talking about tethering?" I hid my cheeks with my hands, making sure to stay looking down.

"Yes, let's talk about...," Gaius grumbled, trying to find something else to talk about. He pointed down to the ground in front of me. "Your heels!"

"My heels?" I questioned, picking up my foot. "Why? What about them?"

"Well," Gaius said lowly. "Why do you wear them?"

"Why... do I wear... heels?" I snickered, while the others tried to keep their chuckles at a minimum. I shrugged and kicked my heel up to his throat and kept it there. "To gash out a monsters throat if I need to. Why else?"

"Or it's because you're shorter than Leia without them," Alvin quipped.

I put my foot down and turned to glare at Alvin. "I told you not to tell anyone!"

"You're shorter than Leia?" Jude couldn't help but burst out with laughter.

I rolled my eyes, and put my hands up in surrender. "I'm done with all of you."

"Come now," Gaius smacked my back gently, still chuckling. "I'll buy you all drinks. It's only fair that I _at least_ buy you a drink, Achlys."

"Since I'm the... what do you say? I'm the butt of the joke?" I scoffed but returned the gentle smack. "I'll take you up on that offer."

"Oh-ho! Drinking with His Highness! I could go for that too!" Alvin cheered, slipping an arm around Ludger's shoulder. "Whadya say, Streak?"

"Alright. I'll join," Ludger replied, imitating the gesture and putting an arm around Alvin's shoulder.

"I have to head to Helioborg, unfortunately," Jude mumbled, backing away from us. "You guys have fun though!"

"Shall we go to the Trigleph bar right here?" Ludger nodded at the inn.

Gaius shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

The boys rushed inside the inn while I trailed behind. Well, it wasn't that they _rushed_ exactly. They just had really big strides. Meanwhile, I had really short strides. I walked into the bar after them and they were already seated at the bar, leaving a seat open between Alvin and Gaius for me. I hopped up on the stool and a drink was immediately put in front me.

"What's this?" I asked, eyeing the smallish glass that held a yellowish liquid.

"Whiskey sour," Gaius answered.

I shrugged and took a sip, sucking on my teeth after. "Wow, that's quite strong, but I do like it."

"Want to try mine?" Alvin asked, pushing his glass towards me. "It's a moscow mule."

"Eh, why not?" I shrugged and took a sip of his, immediately handing it back to him with a frown. "No, no. You didn't tell me it was spicy."

"There's barely any spice!" Alvin laughed, rustling my hair.

"So," Gaius gulped down his drink and slammed the empty glass on the table. "How's the business going, Alvin?"

"It's... getting there. Harder than I anticipated," Alvin grimaced and took another sip of his drink.

"I bet Achlys could give you some tips," Ludger raised his glass at me and then took a gulp.

I waved my hand dismissively. "We're just a bunch of mercenaries that do crazy shit to each other who just happen to work with farms and shippers."

"Didn't seem like it when we came with you that time," Ludger said.

I took a gulp of my drink and shook my head at the sourness. "Well, that _was_ the business part. However, my business is different from Al's."

"Al?" Gaius cocked his head. "I've only known one other person to call him that."

"That name is reserved for special people," Alvin winked and threw an arm around me. "Just like I don't really like people, besides Balan, calling me Alfred. Just preference."

I finished my drink and set my glass on the table. "Whew, that did a lot more than I expected."

"Another over here!" Gaius pointed at me.

"Whoa! Are you trying to get me drunk?" I perplexed.

"That's exactly what we're trying to do," Alvin laughed, finishing his own drink and ordering another. "After we all have a second drink, we're gonna start taking shots."

"Gaius wants to challenge you to see if you can down seven shots faster than him," Ludger smirked, ordering another of his drinks. "Alvin informed us that you can hold your liquor pretty well."

"Oh, he did, did he?" I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smiling at my fiancé. "Well, he's not _wrong._ "

"A year ago, I never thought we'd be... hanging out like this," Gaius proclaimed, ordering another drink. "I quite enjoy it."

"You're going to enjoy it even _more_ when she's drunk," Alvin bleated. "She's the fun kind of drunk. All she does is giggle."

"When's the last time you've seen me drunk, Mr. Svent?" I asked with a cocky smile.

He thought for a second. "A few months ago when we decided to get away for a while."

"I don't quite remember," I chugged the rest of my drink.

"Well," Alvin began. "We went to Drellin and we camped out near the old ruins-"

I slapped a hand over his mouth and nodded. "Yes, I remember. Don't you dare say more."

"Oh! Got something juicy Alvin?" Ludger joked.

"Oh I do and I _did,"_ Alvin winked at the young man.

"Oh darkness," I sighed, playing around with my empty cup.

Gaius slammed his empty cup on the table. "I think it's time for shots, Achlys."

"Alright, you're on," I poked at his hard bicep.

"Waiter!" Alvin called. "Seven shots each for these two!"

"You got it!" The waiter nodded and got our shots ready.

"You two are up next," I grinned at Alvin and Ludger.

"How 'bout it, Ludger?" Alvin beamed, again wrapping an arm around Ludger's shoulders.

"Well, al-alright," Ludger stuttered. "But, I can't do seven. Make it five."

"That's fine with me! To be honest, I can't do seven either," Alvin said.

"Here ya' go! Seven shots for each!" The waiter put the plate down with the seven shots on each side. "Ready?"

Gaius and I put our hand around the first shot glass, glaring playfully into each others eyes and we both nodded.

"Shoot!"

Ugh! I didn't realize it would be "Moonlight"! You don't normally shoot that. It's usually a sipping drinking. I guess that why it's called a challenge.

Two down.

I could hear Alvin and Ludger cheering for _Gaius_ instead of _me._ Oh please! I don't want to be rude to His Highness, but he doesn't stand a chance.

Six down.

I wasn't even paying attention to Gaius as I drank the last and put the glass on the table. He was just picking up his last one. Alvin and Ludger booed playfully behind me. Gaius shook his head, putting the last of his seven glasses on the plate. I did a little dance of victory for myself. No one can beat me at the seven shot challenge.

"It looks like I have been bested," Gaius put out a hand for me to shake.

Instead, I jumped out of my seat and gave him a hug. "Oh, don't look so ashamed! Not everyone can be on my level!" With one arm still wrapped around Gaius' neck, I turned back to the other two and pointed. "Now these guys!"

* * *

Ugh, my head. It felt like a bowling ball was being thrown at my head. I groaned and flipped to my side. Hot breath warmed my face and I gave a small sigh of contentment. I scooted closer towards the hot breath and nuzzled my way into the hard, muscular chest. An arm went around my waist, resting a hand on my back and gently pulled me in. Huh? This hand was bigger than Alvin's. I put my hand on the chest and the muscles were slightly bigger than his too. My hand crawled up to the face. No beard. My eyes shot open and I glanced up at the face.

"G-Gaius?" I blurted, pushing away from him, accidentally bumping into someone else.

"Uh," I glanced back and Ludger was rubbing his head. "Hey."

"What the fuck!" I shouted, sitting up on my elbows. My eyes widened as I noticed we were all naked. "What the fuck is going on! Where's Alvin!"

"Shh, keep it down," Alvin moaned and his head popped up from the floor. "Some of us have a headache."

"Why the hell are you on the floor?" I asked, gathering up some blanket to pull over my breasts.

"You were all so comfy," Alvin grinned. "I didn't want to make the bed cramped."

"Oh my darkness," I breathed, laying back down on the bed. "What the fuck happened last night?"

"Well, you're the one who should remember the most," Gaius grumbled. "You were the most sober out of all of us last night."

"I was?" I asked, rubbing my temples. "It doesn't feel like it."

"You weren't when we initially came back," Alvin replied. "But, you just kept on making food and the food must have sobered you up."

"Oh! Yes, I remember that," I nodded. "I'm surprised we ate it all."

"You wouldn't let Alvin help with anything," Gaius chuckled, sitting up in the bed and leaning against the wall. "You're a very good cook by the way."

"Thank you, thank you," I exasperated. "I'm scared to ask what happened after that."

"Well...," Ludger gave a weak ass laugh.

"You can probably tell what happened after that," Alvin gave a hearty chuckle.

"Tell _no one_ about this," I growled and glared at Gaius. " _Especially_ Rowen."

"You have my word with that," Gaius shook his head with disappointment.

My GHS went off somewhere in the room. Alvin rummaged through the pile of clothes on the floor and tossed me my GHS. I flipped over on to my stomach and answered it. "Hello?"

"Boss!" Derrick's screech made me shrink back with pain.

I pressed the speaker button and put the GHS on the pillow. "You're on speaker, Derrick."

"I'm gonna go make coffee," Alvin's voice spoke quietly, putting on his boxers and tiptoeing out of the room.

"You missed _the_ meeting!" Derrick shouted.

"What meeting?" I asked, rubbing my face with the back of my hand.

" _The_ meeting with the Fennmont shipper!"

"Shit! That was _today_?" I shrieked, getting a little panicky.

"Yeah! We couldn't cover for you either!" Derrick cried, but I could have sworn I heard snickering in the background.

I glared at the GHS. "Derrick."

"Yes boss?"

"There _was_ no meeting today. Was there?" Derrick and the other voice burst out laughing. "Derrick, you piece of shit!"

"Sorry boss! It was Jess' idea!" Derrick exploded. "She saw you with Alvin and two others last night. You were so hammered!"

"Hammered?"

"Ya' know. Drunk," Derrick explained. "You sang karaoke and apparently, you're a really amazing singer."

"Oh Lord Maxwell," I grimaced, ruffling my hair.

"I'll let you go," Derrick was still snickering. "You don't sound too good."

"Right," I hung up and threw my GHS on the pile of clothes. "I'm surprised I don't feel like puking my guts out."

"Alright," Alvin came in with mugs of coffee in each hand. He handed me my own mug and handed Gaius another. "I don't know how you like your coffee so I left it black."

"Black is fine," Gaius waved a hand at him and took a sip of the boiling hot coffee.

"Ludger, do you want coffee?" Alvin asked the kid, but no answer. "Ludger?"

"I think he fell back asleep," I giggled, blowing a bit on my coffee before taking a sip.

"Eh, let him sleep," Alvin muttered, rubbing his neck. "Hey King, could ya' make room?"

Gaius scooted closer to me and Alvin laid down next to him. We sat in a really comfortable silence, just sipping at our coffee. Memories from last night were coming back piece by piece. Honestly, I wasn't as ashamed like I was when I couldn't remember. I remembered having fun. Should I be ashamed for having fun? Well, I don't know. Alvin seemed to not really give a shit. He was in the fun and if he didn't like it, he would have told us. Er, maybe I should ask him later.

Gaius picked up his GHS and opened it. "How do I get to my messages again?"

"Just hit the menu button and then hit the enter button," I instructed the king, downing the last of my coffee.

"Thank you," Gaius mumbled and did as he was told. "Looks like I have to meet up with Rowen."

"Better take a shower first," I told him.

"Yeah, the old geezer could probably smell the booze and-"

"I know what you're getting at," Gaius cut off a laughing Alvin.

"There are extra towels in the bathroom closet," My voice squeaked.

"Thank you," Gaius nodded and quickly bounded into the bathroom fully naked.

Ludger started to lightly snore, which was quite adorable. I sighed and reached over Alvin to put my mug on the night table. "Alvin-"

"Last night was fun," Alvin grinned from ear to ear. "You enjoyed it quite a bit."

I frowned and tugged at my hair. "About that. Are you... mad?"

"Mad?" His face twisted as he asked. "Why would I be mad?"

"I mean, we're engaged and I had... sex with two other men. Aren't you mad about that?" I repeated my question.

He shook his head. "No, it was fun. I had fun. You had fun. Gaius and Ludger had fun. You shouldn't feel guilty at _all_. I allowed it to happen. I was apart of the action. We all used condoms and _w_ _e had fun,_ " Alvin's cheeks got red. "And it was... kind of a fantasy of mine."

"To watch me have sex with Gaius and Ludger?" I snorted.

"Not exactly them, but having a threesome or foursome," Alvin's voice whispered the last few words. "Uh, a threesome and foursome are sex between three or four people. If ya' haven't figured it out already."

"I figured as much," I placed my head on to his chest, wrapped my left arm around him, and sighed. "So, who did I cuddle with last night if you were on the floor?"

"You and Gaius were the first ones to fall asleep, so you were cuddling him. Although, Ludger squeezed in later on," Alvin gulped the last of his coffee. "I didn't mind. I have you all to myself all the time. And Gaius was holding on to you like he was trying to protect you from a tortoise monster. So, I thought if I tried to even touch you, he would kill me."

"Mmm," I hummed and nuzzled my head into his chest. "You're still the most comfortable."

"Would you... do it again?"

I thought for a minute, but then nodded. "Yes, but of course, you have to be in it."

"Of course... maybe just a threesome though," Alvin started to stroke my hair and hum a small tune. "You can go back to sleep if you want."

"I think that's a good idea."

* * *

 **I just... I have no clue how it came to be like that. I didn't even plan this. It just... happened.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Achlys!"

I shrieked, dropping my papers on the dock and jumped around to find Ludger, Gaius, Elle and Rowen coming towards me. I breathed out sharply and rubbed my head. Today wasn't a great day. Alvin is somewhat miserable and he won't tell me why. I was so stressed out because of the wedding. It was in a few months and I still had to make a natural, looking sign that said 'We are all family today. Sit wherever you would like!'. Alvin thought it would be a good idea for Rowen to be the Officiant and Rowen loved the idea. So, now we have to get a suit tailored for Gaius. Leia's bridesmaid dress wasn't tailored correctly, so tomorrow we have to find another tailor to do it. There was just so much to do in so little time.

"Hey guys," I finally spoke, bending down to pick up my papers. "What are you up to?"

"Just coming to check on you," Ludger replied. "Alvin said you were a little jumpy the past couple of days and he's worried about you."

"Heh, he's worried about _me_ ," I mumbled, neatly stacking the papers and standing up. "I'm not jumpy. I'm just preoccupied."

"Stressed over the wedding?" Rowen asked.

I nodded. "You have _no_ idea."

Elle stepped up in front of the group, turned around to face them and put her hands on her hips. " _I'm_ going to be their flower girl! Alvin told me a few days ago!"

"Oh?" Ludger cocked his head. "He didn't inform me about this."

"Well, that's another thing that I don't have to worry about," I sighed, tilting my head down. "I'm glad that he has things under control."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Gaius laughed. "He's been very preoccupied as well."

Ludger's GHS started to ring. Seeing who it was, he rolled his eyes but answered it. "DODA here. We have discovered a fractured dimension over Kanbalar. I'm sending you the coordinates. You know what to do," Vera hung up the phone.

"Duty calls," I gave a two finger salute.

"Do you want to join us?" Ludger asked.

"Yeah! Come with us!" Elle tugged gently on my coat.

I smiled at the girl and nodded. "Alright. I just need to put these paper in the meeting house."

"I'll do that!"

"Oh my darkness! Dean!" I jumped as the mercenary came running up to my side.

"Did I scare ya' boss?" Dean smirked, holding out his hands to take the papers.

I snarled, handing over the papers. "You four have been doing that a lot recently."

"Whoa! You mean Bri is having fun too?" Dean exclaimed.

I nodded. "Don't corrupt the young one. Please."

Dean waved his hand dismissively at me before taking off to the meeting house. I gently rubbed my temples with two fingers and sighed. When this wedding thing is over, my stress should disappear. Or even this whole thing with my brother and the Kresnik's. My stress would disappear for sure. Right? I could only hope. I turned back to the group and gave 'em a big smile.

"Ready?" Ludger asked, taking out his GHS.

"Yes, I am."

"Alright," Ludger pushed the enter button and we were rushed into the fractured dimension of Kanbalar.

"So, how do we find this thing?" Elle asked.

"The catalyst?" Rowen replied. "Well, let's ask around town."

"Good idea," Gaius nodded in agreement and set off in a person's direction.

Everyone went their separate ways. I stood in the same spot and just looked around the area. Everything seemed normal. I couldn't sense my brother here, but I did sense something else. A dark energy? Was I in this dimension? I wonder what I was doing here in Kanbalar. I took a step towards the middle of the square and noticed that everyone was eyeing me cautiously. Was there something wrong with my outfit? I looked down at my self and kicked a heel up. No. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I shrugged. It was probably nothing.

"Hey, did you find out anything?" Ludger asked as the gang all joined up with me in the square.

Gaius and Rowen shook their heads. "Nothing."

I glanced at the towns people again and gave a little nod. "The people of Kanbalar have been eyeing me since we got here."

Gaius hummed and glanced at the folks around us. "They seem worried."

"Better see why," I shrugged and went to talk to the first person I laid eyes on. As I walked up to the wide eyed man, his face grew pale and immediately got to his knees. My pace slowed and I eventually stopped just a foot or two from where the man was. "Why are you bowing, sir?"

"I-It's only common curtesy, M-My Lady."

"My Lady?" Strange. I tapped at my chin with a finger, pondering what I should ask. "Where are the others?"

"I-In the castle," The man pointed up the mountain with a shaky finger.

"Thank you," I bowed my head and turned to rejoin the group. "Let's head up to the castle."

"Alright," Ludger took the lead and got on a slidecar.

Even the man who operates the slidecars was looking at me with bulging eyes. People don't really fear me back in the prime dimension. I must be the catalyst then. Figures the second time going into another dimension with Ludger we would end up having to kill a fractured version of me. Thankfully, I know all my moves and my weaknesses. However, the fractured version of me will know my weaknesses as well, but I know a few new moves that I didn't know a year ago.

"I assume we can't just walk through the gates into the castle," Ludger gave a short laugh.

I stepped up in front of him and winked. "Well, if these people are afraid of me than I'd assume we can do _just_ that," They all followed me up to the gate where the guards stood at attention on the wall. They both had little beads of sweat running down their face as I nodded to them both; everyone passing through with me.

"Well, we _can_ do that," Ludger stifled a laugh so the guards couldn't hear.

"Well," I coughed and gave a rather seductive pose. "Even if I wasn't feared in this dimension, who would say no to me?"

Gaius choked on his own gulp of spit and started coughing frantically. Rowen gave him a couple of hard pats on the back to get him past this incident. When all was good, Gaius straightened himself out and shook out his hair. "Come. Let's head into the castle."

Ludger and I shrugged, and started into the castle. Immediately, I could hear familiar voices. Too familiar that it made my chest ache. I pushed the others up against a pillar and just listened for a bit. Hearing those voices again made me want to cry. They made me want to jump out and hug them all. I bet hearing those voices were hard on Gaius as well. I peaked my head around the pillar and eyed the group near the fountain.

"While His Highness is off _trying_ to destroy every last spyrix in Elympios, we have to snuff out the last remaining Exodus agents and take them out," The fractured Achlys hopped on to the fountain edge and gently kicked her feet. "I don't care if they're of importance to this nation or not. They need to be killed immediately."

Presa sighed and rubbed her arm. "Is... is that why you didn't try to save Al from falling?"

Fractured Achlys rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Spyrix users are scum, Presa. They _kill_ spirits like me. All of them need to be dead. Even the ones we had relations with."

"That includes people who protect the spyrix users?" Jiao spoke in almost a whisper.

Fractured Achlys nodded sternly. "Even they are not to be trusted."

Wingul didn't say anything. He just looked at the fractured Achlys with concern. There was no necklace around fractured Achlys' neck. No love that I could feel between the fractured version of myself and Wingul. There was no feeling of intimacy in the air either as Wingul backed away to go stand against the nearest pillar. The look in his eyes said it all; _I care and I love._ I could almost hear his voice, but my attention broke away from Wingul as Agria spoke now.

"Didn't you use to defend the spyrix users? It's a little odd that you changed your mind all of a sudden."

WHACK!

I watched in horror as the back of fractured Achlys' hand made contact with Agria's cheek. Agria stumbled back a bit, cradling her cheek with a hand. She looked lost and confused as to why fractured Achlys would do such a thing. When her hand lifted from the cheek, a prominent red spot could be seen displayed across it. I stepped out from behind the pillar with my sword at the ready and made my way to the top of the steps; my sword pointing at the fractured version of me.

"Don't you dare touch her again," I growled through gritted teeth.

"How the fuck-?" Fractured Achlys leapt off the fountain.

Every member of the chimeriad grouped around her and my friends grouped around me. Presa looked directly at me, her eyes glistening with tears. _Shit_. I was wearing Alvin's coat. _Fuck me_. I was also wearing the necklace that Wingul had given me. However, Wingul could barely look at me without blushing furiously. If I had stayed with them instead of staying with Alvin, would Wingul had loved me like I see how he does in this dimension?

I turned my attention back to fractured Achlys with a proud look painted on my face. "I am the real Achlys, Great Spirit of Darkness. The protector of Elympios. The old leader of Exodus. A lover of all humans both spyrix users and non-spyrix users alike. You will not hurt anyone anymore than you already have."

Fractured Achlys smirked and put her face into her hands, laughing maniacally. Ludger and the others took a step back, ready for anything that the fractured Achlys could throw at them. Jiao and Presa pulled Agria away from Achlys, growing very concerned for her. Achlys hair grew darker and her skin was painted a dark purple and blueish color.

"I'm the only real Achlys," Fractured Achlys growled and brought her head up from her hands; her eyes as black as night. "And every human deserves to die!"

"Get ready Ludger!" I shouted at the boy as I leaped down the steps and thrusted my swords at the catalyst.

Achlys hissed as I lunged at her, getting out of the way quickly using her vanishing arte. She reappeared to my side and slashed her sword at my face. I bent backwards, dodging out of the way and linked my orb with Gaius. He rushed to my side and we attacked together, slashing the same way at the same time in unison. We didn't allow her to even start chanting any artes, not even get in a stab or two. Gaius thrusted his sword up, cutting her deep from the left hip to the opposite shoulder. She growled at the man and twirled her sword around in the air. I put my hand up and dispelled the arte quickly.

"Shimmering toll!" Rowen screeched, thrusting his short sword out in front of him.

Fractured Achlys withered and was knocked to the floor by the light arte. It didn't look like she was going to get up either. Well, that was easier than I thought it would have been. I sheathed my sword slowly and turned to Ludger. "Do your thing."

Ludger shook his head. "They're staring at you."

I didn't want to get caught up in emotions. I didn't want to get caught up in feelings that I had a year ago. As if my body was protesting, I turned around and was greeted by a tight hug from Presa who was actually crying into my shoulder. Fuck no. I didn't _need_ this. I didn't _want_ this either, but I didn't dare push away.

"It really is you Achlys," Presa whispered, nuzzling her face into my shoulder. "I've missed you."

Again, my body protested and returned the hug. "I-I missed you as well."

"I missed ya' too! Ya' old hag!" Agria squealed and joined in on the hug. Well, never thought this day would come. "This one wouldn't let me call her names!"

Wingul now joined, a bit nervous at first. My eyes shifted to meet his. A smile tugged at the edges of my lips. "I've missed you as well, Wingul."

Wingul's embrace tightened and his lips touched my cheek gently. "It's been lonely without you."

We were all suddenly lifted into the air and Jiao's booming laugh filled the rooms, and hallways of the castle. "It's been _very_ lonely without you, old spirit."

For once, in the past couple of weeks, I felt no stress. Only happiness. I nuzzled my face into the hug and gave a deep, relaxed sigh. This is what I wanted. But, as soon as I realized that fact, I felt no arms wrapped around me and felt the ground beneath my boots. I opened my eyes to find that we were back home. Back in the prime dimension. A tear escaped my eye and I quickly wiped it away. I had to realize that they were _gone_ and _never_ coming back. This was the prime dimension. This was _reality._

"Achlys?" Gaius' deep voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Rowen asked.

I nodded. "Yes," Which was a huge lie. Probably the biggest lie that I've ever told. Was it convincing? Probably not, but either way, I had to face reality. I reached behind my neck and unclipped the hooks that held my necklace together, and took it down from my neck. I stared at the glimmering gemstones in the middle of the silver vines and grazed my thumb over it. I'm sorry Wingul. I just can't deal with the memories anymore. I turned around, walked straight up to Gaius and shoved the necklace into his hands.

"Oh?" Gaius gawked at the necklace that I had just given him. "Isn't this the necklace that Wingul gave to you?"

I nodded. "Yes. I don't want to wear it anymore."

"Achlys!" Exclaimed Rowen with a bit of frustration and disappointment in his voice.

"Wingul gave this to you to show that he cared and loved you, even though he couldn't say it," Gaius explained, handing the necklace out to me. "You should keep it in memory of him."

I shook my head and turned away from the group. "I don't want to remember them. I don't want to remember Presa. I don't want to remember Agria or Jiao. But I _especially_ don't want to remember Wingul."

"But why?" Elle asked. I could sense a frown forming as she asked.

Staring out into the distance, I started walking towards the meeting house. I put two fingers to the side of my head and gave a lousy salute to the friends behind me. "I don't want to remember because it's too painful and filled with regret."


	11. Chapter 11

"Yurgen!" I shouted, knocking furiously at the door. "It's Achlys! I want to speak to you!"

"Coming!" Yurgen shouted back and opened the door with a weak smile. "Long time no see, Achlys."

"May I come in?" I asked, peering around the man. "I want to talk to you about some things."

Yurgen side stepped and gestured me in. "Yes! Of course!"

I quickly walked past the man and headed straight to the table. I sat down and rapped my fingers on the table nervously. Yurgen was his business partner. He _had_ to know what was wrong. For the past few nights, I've found Alvin just sitting at the bar in Trigleph just sipping at his whiskey. He obviously didn't know that I was there and if he did, he would have probably just brushed me off, leaving to find another bar. Yurgen placed a fresh cup of tea in front of me, but I was too anxious to even sip at it.

Yurgen sat down across from me and sipped his tea. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"What's wrong with Alvin?" I asked, being very blunt.

Yurgen stared into his cup and sighed. "He hasn't told you?"

"He doesn't tell me shit anymore!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot on the floor. "About his business anyway! He said that I have enough on my plate and to not worry about him. Why wouldn't I worry about him? I _love_ him! His stress radiates from everywhere and I just want to know what has happened!" I took a breather, forming tight fists on the table. "I just... I just want to make sure that he's _okay."_

Yurgen took another sip of his tea, frowning before answering. "Our business might be ending."

My eyes bulged and then narrowed. "Why?"

"An Elympion business man found out about all our shippers and farmers, and took them from us," He explained, not daring to look directly into my eyes. "They then offered Alvin a job with _their_ company."

"And what did he say?" I glowered at the man, more angry at the situation than at Alvin or Yurgen.

"He asked them if there was a job in it for me as well," Yurgen shook his head and stood up. "Of course they said no, since I'm not Elympion, but even if they _did_ say yes, I wouldn't have taken it. I don't _want_ to be apart of a sleazy company."

I tapped a finger on the table and then snapped. "I have some shippers and farmers that are looking for work. They don't get much attention since, they're not that big, but they're fruit is delicious and the shippers are some of the best I've had!"

"Oh no," Yurgen shook his head. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"It's kind of my job to look for employers for these people," Okay, well, that wasn't the _total_ truth, but Yurgen seemed to buy into it. "I even have some of the paperwork with me," I rustled through my bag, and pulled out a few contracts. "I always have my employers give me a copy of their contracts. Just in case!"

"You'll really do this for us?" Yurgen whispered, taking a seat again.

I slammed the papers on the table and finally took a sip of my now cold tea. "Sure I will! You know, I'm not _just_ doing it for Alvin. I care about you as well. I shouldn't be saying this, but Alvin kind of looks up to you in a way."

"Really now?" Yurgen stifled a laugh and proceeded to slide the contracts over to him. "Why exactly?"

"Well," I started as he looked over the contracts. "I think it's because you're an honest, hard-working man. He... hasn't had the best life in the world. The more people that he can bring into his life that are honest and hard-working, like he wants to be, the better."

Yurgen flipped to another contract, mumbling under his breath. "If only Elympions weren't so different."

"They're not," I said, finishing my cold tea so that I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. "Some of them seem to hate Reize Maxians only because they were beloved by the old Maxwell. The new Maxwell loves both nations, however they still feel a little... insecure about not being able to use spirit artes," I shook my head with a bit of a laugh. "Silly thing to be insecure about, isn't it?"

"Sure is," Yurgen agreed, flipping to another contract before looking up. "Do you really think that Elympions and Reize Maxians can work together?"

I shrugged. "Why not? Jude and Balan are already doing that. My mercenaries love each other. Why can't you and Alvin do the same thing?"

Yurgen sighed and dropped his head to continue reading. "I don't know."

"I know sometimes Alvin can be a little... how should I put it?" I covered my mouth with my fist, thinking of the proper words to say. "Naive at times, but you have to remember. He's doing this to learn. He's doing this to grow as a person and finally have some validity in his life. He's doing this so that he can get back on the path to being an honest man."

He turned to the first contract, taking a pen from the desk behind him and started signing. "I don't know if Alvin's going to like this idea of you getting into our business, but this all seems like a really good deal to me."

"I'm sure Alvin will understand," Pretty sure he would. I mean, he just didn't want me even more stress than I already am, but this wasn't stress inducing. This was business and business really didn't stress me out. Not this type of business anyway.

"Alvin and I will have to go to each of the farms and taste their produce before we can actually employ them," Yurgen informed me. "Same goes with the shippers. We'll want to meet them before anything goes through. _If_ Alvin agrees to this."

I took the signed contracts from him and tried not to stuff them in my bag. "Oh, he'll probably ask why I did this and then after hearing the truth, he'll give in. He doesn't get _angry_ with this sort of thing. Just frustrated. With a little coaxing, he'll give."

"Do you believe in him that much?"

What an odd question, but I nodded. "Yes, I truly do."

Yurgen and I got up from our seats and shook hands. "Thank you so very much, Achlys."

"It's not a problem!"

* * *

I waited on the couch for Alvin to arrive home. It was almost five o'clock. He should be home any minute. I had texted him that I wanted to talk to him about something important, so he better not be going to the bar. He wouldn't want to 'leave me hanging' as Leia has said dozens of times. I flipped through the channels on TV. I had no idea what I was doing honestly. I never really watched TV unless Alvin was already doing so. I had no clue of what the channels, shows, or movies were. The only movies I've watched are the ones that we actually own, but I didn't know how to use the player either. I heard footsteps from outside the door and a key go into the lock. I turned off the TV and stood up, looking at Alvin who looked happy for once in the past couple of days.

"Hey sweetness," Alvin greeted, locking the door behind him. "Whatcha' want to talk about?"

I nodded to the table in front of him and he instinctively looked down. In front of him, sprawled out were the contracts. "I saw Yurgen today. He told me everything."

Alvin looked up, and gave a hard stare. "What are these?"

"They're contracts for some of the farms and shippers that I help out," I smiled, taking a few steps forward. "Yurgen said-"

"I don't _care_ what Yurgen says," His growl was low and his fist pounded on the table. Well, I wasn't expecting that. "I don't want you helping with my business. I don't _need_ your help to run my business."

"W-What?" I stammered. I could feel an intense pressure on my chest. "You taught me that people who don't want help that is being given to them are stupid and should be ashamed of themselves."

"Well, I _lied_!" Alvin's bark caught me off guard. Why was he acting like this? "Is that _so_ surprising to you? Or do you still believe I'm an honest man? Everyone still seems to think that I'm just a straight up rogue, but you still stand there acting like I'm not! _Stop_ and smell the roses for once in your life!"

"Alvin!" I shouted, feeling tears come to my eyes. "All I want to do is help! Yurgen thinks it's a good idea!"

Alvin picked up the contracts and dumped them in the kitchen trash. "I don't want your help! I don't need it nor do I want it"

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked him, fighting back tears. "You've _never_ acted like this! You've never even yelled at me before! You've always been so patient with me! What's gotten into you?"

" _Nothing!"_ Alvin screamed, his aura scorching with anger and frustration. "Presa, I-"

"What did you just call me?" I furrowed my eyebrows and matched them with a frown. The tears were starting to come again and this time, I didn't think I could hold them back.

Alvin stood there, eyes wide, breathing heavily. "I... I...," He couldn't even get a two letter word out of his mouth. He took a step back and eventually broke the eye contact and fled the apartment, slamming the door on his way out.

I plopped myself right where I was standing and put my hand to my chest. Darkness, I wish I hadn't given the necklace to Gaius. I hadn't realized this before, but whenever I'm upset, I take ahold of the necklace and it surprisingly calms me down. But this is the _exact_ reason why I didn't want to wear it anymore. I didn't want to remember any of the chimeriad. Alvin just called me _Presa_ for crying out loud. It's the first time he's ever misspoken like that.

The tears finally came and when they did, they came at full force. I didn't care. I just let it out. Did he wish that I had been Presa? Did he wish that he was marrying her instead? I don't understand why he would call me by her name. I don't understand why he was acting that way at all. I crawled over to the trash that held the contracts and sat by it with my back against the leg of the table. One by one, I ripped the contracts in two. Was this a little drastic? Maybe, but if he didn't want my help, then fine. He wasn't getting it.

I left the papers on the floor, not really wanting to pick them up. Not really having the motivation to do that. I got up from my spot, slipping on some papers in the process and thought of what to do next. I didn't want to stay here. Not tonight anyway. We _both_ needed to calm down. I gathered some things, stuffing them in my bag. Only the necessities really. I wouldn't be gone long. Maybe I could get Rowen to talk to him for me. The thought made me shake my head. I couldn't bring more people into this. I put the bag on the table and looked around. Well, I guess it would be best to leave some sort of a note. No matter how short it may be. I picked up the pen that I had left on the table and wrote hastily on the back of one of the torn contracts.

 _Al-_

 _Left for a little. Be back in a day or two._

 _Love,_

 _Achlys_

I thought about crossing the love out, but why? Why would I do that? I do love him. It was the truth even if we just had our first fight since... I didn't want to remember that specific moment. I put it in front of one of the chairs at the table and took off his coat. I wiped at some dirt here and there, and carefully draped it over the back of the chair. I looked at my ring and seriously thought about taking it off and putting it with the note, but that was silly. I wasn't going to break off this marriage just because we had _one_ stupid fight.

I picked up my bag, slung it over my shoulder and locked the door behind me. I would be back and hopefully, he would be calm enough to talk things through. I could only hope.

* * *

 **So, classes have started up again. So, I'll be posting more sporadically then I used to.**


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't know what to do Jess," Groaning in distress, I plopped down in the middle of the meeting house floor. "I mean, I don't know if I'm ready to go back to the apartment or not."

"Well," Jess started. "Why don't you go to Xian Du and watch the tournament? That's your favorite thing to do."

"I don't know," I groaned again and turned over on to my stomach. "Maybe I'll take Bri out and about doing odd jobs."

"Or," Jess peeked out the window with a grin on her lips. "You can hang out with your other friends instead of moping around here."

I rolled over on to my back again, reluctantly sitting up. "You see them?"

"They're coming this way," She replied.

"Who?" I asked, a little nervous that it would be Alvin.

She shook her head. "It's that Ludger guy and the little one. Jude, and Elize as well."

A sigh of relief escaped me and I jumped up from where I sat. I grabbed my sword and popped the door open. "Alright. I'll see you soon."

"Have fun!" Jess waved and closed the door behind me.

She must have been dying to get me out. All I've done is mope and whine for the last two days. Jess has been trying to cheer me up and even told me that she would come with me back to the apartment. I wasn't ready though. I wasn't ready to face him. He was _so_ angry. I was frightened. Really frightened. The last time I was scared of Alvin was when he tried to kill me. I had to face him sooner or later, but I needed more time.

"Hey Achlys!" Jude waved. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine," I forced a smile. "How are you guys?"

"We're great!" Elle shouted. "Milla and Ludger have been cooking for me _every_ day! It's like they're having a contest to see who's food I like better!"

I giggled into my hand. "Well, that must be great," My smile faded slowly and my gazed shifted to the ground. "Did you see Alvin yesterday or today?"

"We saw him in passing just a bit ago on our way here," Elize told me. "We didn't talk to him or anything, but he looked quite upset."

"In what way?" I asked.

"You know, I've never seen that guy cry before, but he looked like he had been crying for days!" Teepo finally spoke up. "By the way! You're not wearing Alvin's coat! Why?"

I waved my hand at the doll. "Left it at home. I've been here for a few days on business matters so, I haven't had the chance to go back."

Ludger rolled his eyes as his GHS rang. He picked it up and put it on speaker for us. "DODA here. We've just found a new fractured dimension over Hamil. I've sent the coordinates to your GHS. Go there and destroy the catalyst," There was a beep and then nothing.

"Can I come?" I asked a little impatiently. "I need to get my mind off things."

"Are you sure?" Ludger frowned. "Last time was really hard for you."

I nodded. "I'll be fine. Let's go."

Ludger nodded and pushed enter on his GHS, and we were rushed to the fractured Hamil. It looked fine. No one that I could see looked different from the prime dimension. I could smell the napples and cider that were being made. Elle looked around and a smile grew on her face. Oh, I love when kids smile. They either don't smile or they smile big. There's no in between. I was suddenly pushed aside and back against the wall of a house.

"What the hell, Jude?"

"Look," He pointed through the tree at this dimensions Alvin.

He wasn't that far away and he seemed like the normal Alvin. He wore his business suit like usual and was talking on his GHS. He looked really happy. I wonder if he was here to check up on a delivery of poranges. I looked at Ludger to ask if he was the catalyst, but it was like he had read my mind and shook his head. I looked back at fractured Alvin and as he ran his fingers through his hair, I noticed a shimmering ring on his left ring finger.

"Daddy!" A small voice yelled.

My heart sank. From the west side of the town, came a small, female child running towards Alvin. The child had to be around three or four. She was so tiny and she looked _just like_ Alvin. The child hugged his leg and waited for him to hang up before giving the international gesture to be picked up.

"Hey princess," Alvin picked the child up and nuzzled his nose with hers. "I thought you were with mommy."

"I'm here! I'm here!" A panting version of me came jogging up to them. "She's faster... than I thought... she was."

I looked back at Ludger. "Are any of them the catalyst?"

Ludger shook his head again. "No."

"You know you shouldn't make mommy run," Alvin twirled around with the girl. "She's still getting over her illness."

"Sorry daddy," The girl whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek.

The fractured version of me stood up, coughed a bit, and then gently gripped Alvin's arm. "Dinner is almost ready. Are you done here?"

Alvin nodded and shifted the child in his arms. "Yurgen wants to check out a new shipper tomorrow."

"Are you really leaving again, daddy?" The girl asked, teary eyed.

"It'll only be for a few days, princess. I'll make sure to get you a souvenir," Alvin gave the girl a gentle smile. "Come on. Let's go eat."

Once they were far enough, I stepped out from behind the house and started to slowly follow them.

"What are you doing?" Jude hissed, grabbing my arm.

"Following. There may be something that way that's the catalyst anyway," I replied, not turning to look at the boy.

"As long as we're not seen by them, everything should be fine," Elize whispered, following right behind me.

"Right," Ludger agreed.

Going around the corner to the western part of the village. The fractured versions of Alvin and I stepped into the little shack that Elize used to live in, and closed the door. The group and I kept low as to not be spotted out the windows. Ludger gasped and his chromatus went on and off, indicating that we had found the catalyst. Off to the side of the shack was a little garden filled with what looked like poranges.

"How are poranges the catalyst?" Elize asked in a hushed voice.

Jude crept up to the garden and examined the fruit. "These are not regular poranges."

"What do you mean?" Elle questioned.

"These are hybrids," He replied. "They look like they are a mix between poranges and napples. Huh, I wonder how Alvin did it."

I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. "He must be using napples to make the poranges sweeter. As for how he knows how to do it. Well, his family owned the Oscore plant. They must have helped him."

Ludger transformed into his chromatus and stepped up to the porange that was a blueish color. I looked towards the shack again. So, neither Alvin, me, or the girl were the catalyst. Did that mean that this little fight of ours was just, what Rowen calls a 'hiccup' in our relationship? I hope so. This dimension... is what I want for us. I want us to be happy. I want Alvin's business to work out with Yurgen. I want a stress-free environment and I want my child to have loving parents. I closed my eyes and could feel the fractured dimension breaking around me, and being brought back to the prime dimension.

"You okay?" Ludger asked, transforming back into his regular self.

I nodded with a smile tugging on the edges of my lips. "Yes. That was... refreshing."

"The child looked _just_ like Alvin!" Teepo screeched, floating around my head.

"But, you were sick," Elize frowned. "You could barely even jog far."

I shook my head. "It's nothing that I need to worry about right now."

"It's too bad that Alvin can't use Oscore to make poranges sweeter like that fractured Alvin probably did," Jude said.

I frowned, gazing to the floor. "Yeah. It is."

"Something wrong?" Ludger asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and started to rub my arm to the point where it was red, and raw. "The reason why Alvin seemed upset today was because he and I... had a fight a few days ago."

"A fight?" Elize huffed.

"Did he hurt you?" A very concerned ask which came from Jude.

"Lemme at him!" Teepo shouted.

"No, no, he didn't hurt me," I assured them. "However, I was pretty shocked. I've never seen him yell at me like that. I've never seen him so... _frustrated_."

"What prompted him to yell at you?" Ludger asked, putting a hand on a hip.

"Well," I started. "I went to Yurgen to see why he was acting so miserable. He told me that the business might be going down hill because of another sleazy Elympion company. So, I told him I had some farmers and shippers that were looking for jobs so, he signed their contracts. When Alvin got home, I showed him the contracts and he got _so_ angry. He doesn't want me involved in his business. Then, he went into saying how everyone still thinks he's a rogue and a liar, and that I should stop acting like he wasn't and smell the roses."

"Oh, Achlys," Jude sighed, hooking an arm behind his back. "He should know that we don't think that."

"That's why you're not wearing his coat," Elize added.

I nodded. "And to top it all off, he called me Presa."

"Lemme at him!" Teepo roared. You could practically see the steam coming from ears.

"We'll talk to him," Ludger addressed.

"No, no," I dismissed the thought. "It's... fine. I just need a little more time to gather my own thoughts, and then I'll go home and talk to him."

"Are you sure?" Ludger asked with a slight frown.

"Yes," I turned my back to the group and straightened myself up. "I have some stuff to do. Please, excuse me."

"See you later, Achlys," The group all mumbled as I walked back to the meeting house.

 _Fuck me._ When was I going to have the nerve to even go back to the apartment? I was never going to go back, was I? Alvin was too proud of a person to actually come to the meeting house let alone apologize. I guess that's a fault that we both exhibit. I dragged my feet back into the meeting house and plopped down on the couch. I guess Jess left for home. She probably thought that I would be happy enough to go back home myself and talk to Alvin after being with my friends. No. No she was wrong. I wish she wasn't.


	13. Chapter 13

I haven't been home in a week. I chickened out the day after going to the fractured dimension with Ludger and the others. I felt like he was just going to get mad at me. So, instead, I've been taking Bri traveling to different towns and cities, and teaching her the ways of a mercenary. We've taken on a bunch of odd jobs from people. Most of them being little, pesty monsters. It's been keeping me occupied and when we were at an inn, it's actually been really refreshing since Bri is like Teepo. Non-stop talking.

Bri was only fourteen. However, she has very unloving parents that never give her any attention nor any of the necessary things that humans need to live besides shelter. Though her parents weren't loving her, she had some very good friends. Her day consisted of coming to the meeting house for breakfast, going to a friends house for lunch, doing some weird job in order to get dinner. After dinner, she would come by the meeting house and stay very late, then go back to her parents just to sleep.

Bri was one of my mercenaries. I don't let her go on many jobs on her own, unless the monster was a tadpole type monster. I usually take her on the more dangerous jobs. She's very talented when it comes to spirit artes, however she is not very good with her sword. That's why I was the only one that was allowed to take her on the dangerous jobs. If something happened to her, I wanted the blame on me and not on one of my other mercenaries. I wanted this responsibility. I was the boss.

"Hey Achlys," Bri poked my arm to get my attention. "I read about a monster that had been attacking the Fennmont soldiers going to and from the Fort. I thought we could check it out."

I nodded. "Alright. Do you want to take the lead?"

The girl's face brightened. "Sure do!"

I politely bowed to her. "Go ahead. You know where Brauner road is, right?"

She pointed cheerly in the direction. "This way!"

Bri marched on towards the Fort with me right behind her. She was just so happy even though she was non-existent to her parents. She was a very bright girl as well. She reminded me so much of Jude. Even though she didn't go to school, she was always nose deep in a book about spirits, biology, or history. Practically anything. For her birthday, I taught her all about the spirit world and gave her some of Jude's old medical books. She absolutely loved them. It was just so amazing seeing this girl happy. She could brightened anyone's day.

"Achlys," Bri spoke. "Why have you been staying at the meeting house?"

I frowned, not really wanting to answer that question. "I had a lot of work to get done."

"Oh?" Bri replied, cocking her head in disbelief. "Is that why you haven't even been answering any of your calls or texts?"

Shit. This girl can see right through me. "I needed to clear my head. I was under a lot of stress so, I needed to keep occupied."

Bri shrugged, not believing that excuse either. "You sure you don't want to talk about anything?"

"Like what?" I asked.

She shrugged again. "Like a fight? Or Alvin? Or even both?"

I sighed and shook my head, even though she couldn't see me. "No. Nothing like that."

Noticing that she wasn't going to get anything else out of me, she dropped the subject. "So, what kind of cake did you pick for the wedding?"

This subject wasn't much better, but it wasn't Alvin. "Pudding cake."

"Oh! I love pudding cake!" She twirled once with a little skip at the end. "Do you want to know what my dress looks like?"

"I'm assuming it's not any of the ones that I've seen you in?" I forced a laugh to brighten the mood.

She shook her head. "It's a short, dark purple dress and the skirt is really poofy!"

"That's nice," I replied, looking around.

There was no sign of any monsters that were vicious enough to attack soldiers anywhere. We were practically at the Fort now. I decided to make our way back, taking the lead this time. I wanted to check the branch of Brauner road that had the river flowing through it. That's where Alvin proposed to me. He made a nice picnic for us and took me out right along side the river. He told me he had tried making a fancy meal, but it burned so he made us sandwiches and bought some pie for us. It was really romantic honestly. Then, when we were just stargazing, he proposed. I had to ask him what the ring meant and he laughed, eventually explaining the significance of the ring. As I thought back, I twisted the ring on my finger and my heart fluttered.

"This is part of the road that the soldiers don't normally walk through," Bri announced, snapping me from my thoughts.

"I know, but we didn't see anything on the way to the Fort, so we might as well check here," I addressed, walking up to the spot where Alvin had proposed. "You know, this place puts me at peace."

"Is it because of the night clime?" Bri pondered.

"Well, that's half of it," I admitted. "I have such a happy memory here, that it just soothes me and all my stress goes away," I turned to look at Bri who was standing a few feet behind me. "Do you have any places like that?"

She nodded. "I like sitting in the trees at Hamil. I like sitting on the docks at Aladhi Seahaven. Most of all, I love sitting in the princessias in the north branch of the Mon Highlands."

"You like the cold, huh?" I grinned, turning back to the river.

"Yes. It relaxes me," She responded. "Just how the darkness relaxes you."

"Hm, I see," I mumbled, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

I heard a bubbling sound from right in front of me and suddenly, this place wasn't so relaxing anymore. Shooting straight up in front of me was a huge worm like creature with little, sharp teeth that roared like a dragon creature. This was totally the creature that was attacking soldiers. They must have come through here. If not, then they would have never found the creature because along the creatures body was gill like slits. This thing needed to be in water to survive.

"Bri! Get back!" I unsheathed my sword and charged straight at the creature.

It's skin was as hard as a rock. My sword barely cut it. The creature roared and casted blue sphere over me. I froze the water around it and ran from the arte. A dark mist glowed around my blade, and I slashed at the creature. That had worked better, but it wasn't enough. The worm flailed, breaking the ice from under me. Before I hit the water, I froze a patch of water so I didn't go under and be at the creatures mercy. I casted a few dark beams at the creatures head. They did nothing but anger the creature. His head came surging towards me, trying to snap at my face, but I was able to dodge out of the way and jab at the creatures head with my blade still in the dark mist.

The creature roared and it's tail came up from the under the water and swatted at me, but I dodged it. This creature was slow, but to make up for that, it's skin was unusually tough and it was huge. I casted a chaotic tornado and right after, dark wings. The creature again flailed at the attacks, breaking the ice from under me again. I froze the water under me and again charged at it. I had to create a plan that would actually work. These attacks of mine weren't really working. It was just putting this creature in a rage that could get me killed. There had to be away.

"A light comes forth."

Bri? I looked across the way towards the land. Bri was standing there starting to cast a spirit arte. What the hell was she doing? This creature was too dangerous for her artes. She couldn't take this creature. The creature pricked its head up and turned to Bri. It's teeth bared and it started to drool. Bri, looking at the creatures head, started to stutter and eventually failed to cast the arte, and just stood in her spot like she was frozen.

"Bri!" I shouted and charged in front of her.

I turned to face the creature, pointing my blade at it to encourage it not to attack, but it did anyway. It bit my blade, ripping it from my hand. I could feel my wrist burning from the force of the rip. The creature spit my blade out somewhere and it's head surged at me once more. I put my right arm up horizontally in front of me to block the blow, but again the creature bit my forearm and wouldn't let go. A blood curdling scream escaped my mouth and the creature lifted me up in the air by my arm, shaking me harshly. My screams grew louder, tears escaping my eyes and pouring down my face. I could feel my bones in my right arm breaking and my right shoulder escaping from it's joint. I didn't even realize I could be conscious through so much pain.

The only thing I could think to do was claw it's far with a dark, misty claw. The claw glowed around my left hand and I slashed at the creatures head a few times until it dropped me. I landed on my left side, hitting my head on a rock and pretty sure my left arm fell out of it's socket. I groaned, trying to rub my head, but everything hurt. Every part of my body. Even my leg, which I could feel a liquid, probably blood, oozing down them. I opened my right eye slightly, just in time to see the creatures head come at me again.

"Encrust!" I was able to cast through the pain.

The creatures mouth was encrusted with a dark shield, but that didn't stop it from bashing into my stomach and rubbing me roughly on the ground. Right to left. Up and down. I could feel my whole back being ripped apart by the sharp rocks underneath me. I was really sure that I was going to die. My adrenaline kicked in, but I could do nothing.

"Thunder blade!"

I watched in amazement as a blade appeared over the creature and sliced at it. Not doing much damaged, but at least it distracted the creature. I could feel small hands under my arms and drag me across the ground and leaned me against the rock wall. Bri kneeled down next to me and watched the creature try and fight off her thunder blade.

"Boss! Boss! Can you hear me?" The girl yelled frantically.

"Y-Yeah...," I breathed sharply. "Bri... You-"

"It's okay! I'll... I'll...," Bri was frightened. I've never seen her like this and I hated it.

In agonizing pain, I brought my left hand up a bit to stop her. "You have to... leave."

"Boss?" Bri frowned, on the verge of tears.

"Go," I repeated.

"I'm not leaving you!" Bri cried. Her thunder blade running out of time.

"Leave!" I hissed, gently pushing her away. "Save yourself."

She looked at the beast, then back at me and nodded. She leaped over me and ran in the direction of Fennmont. I don't know what was going to happen to me. I didn't much energy to defend myself. Maybe for a few minutes. If I was lucky, and used my energy wisely, I could maybe defend myself for as long as twenty minutes. When the thunder blade finally ended, the creature was able to sniff me out using my blood as reference and started reaching it's head for me. I was lucky. He could barely graze my foot.

"Fireball," I casted the arte at it's body, not wanting to anger it anymore than it was.

The creature just stood there and took the arte. I could have sworn it grinned at me. It was totally mocking me. I surged it's head at me again. I pulled up whatever dark wall I could, blocking it's head from reaching my foot. It was too painfully for me to move my pinky, let alone my whole leg. However, if the creature got at my foot, I was definitely dead. The beast rammed into my wall once again. Hissing as it backed up for another charge. I closed my eyes and readied myself for the impact. Readied myself for the final blow. But it never came.

I could hear shouts from humans. I could hear the roar of the beast. I could hear the clashing of steel with the creatures skin. I could hear the empty chomp of the creatures mouth as it tried to bite down on someone. I could hear everything, but I couldn't recognize anyone.

"Homing shot!"

I knew that voice. I knew that arte. Opening my right eye slightly, I wheezed. "Al?"

He was too transfixed on the battle to even hear me, but he was here. He was saving me. The others? I couldn't recognize the other voices. A little hand, smaller than Bri's gently shook my shoulder, causing me to winced in pain, but not scream. I rolled my head over to the right and looked at the face. Elle? Elle was in this dangerous place? Oh Ludger. Well, I guess she was fine in the fractured dimensions. Those were way more dangerous than any monster that I could think of in the prime dimension.

There was a loud, hard thump that vibrated all around the area. The vibrating hurt me. It hurt a lot. I could help but scream, probably scaring Elle in the process.

"Achlys? Achlys! Can you hear me?" Alvin kneeled at my side, rolling my head to his side so that he could look me in the eyes.

"Y-Yeah...," I was able to say. I grimaced and grabbed at a wrist that tried to touch my other arm. It was Rowen, looking older than usual, or it could have been the blurriness in my eyes. "Please... unless yo-you're going to heal... don't touch."

"We should get her to an inn," Leia addressed.

"No," Rowen stated. "We shouldn't even try to move her in this condition."

"Shit," Alvin growled. "None of us can heal this extensive injuries."

"I-I'm fine," I said in order to try and brighten the mood.

Alvin chuckled through some tears. "Stubborn as usual."

"Maybe he's still in the area," Ludger mumbled, taking out his phone and dialing a number. "Jude? Are you still in Fennmont?"

"Yeah, why?" I could faintly here the kid say.

"We're on Brauner road, the little branch that has the river flowing through," Ludger started. "We found Achlys and she's hurt badly. We need you here. Now!"

"I'm on my way," Jude announced. "Tell me what I'm dealing with as I make my way to you."

"She won't let any of us touch her, but...," Ludger looked at my face first. "She has multiple cuts on her cheeks. Her head is bleeding from multiple places."

"My back," I groaned and tried to lean forward.

"Hey, hey. Don't push yourself," Alvin cautioned and helped me lean forward. "Deep cuts all over her back from what looks like rocks, honor student."

Alvin leaned me back against the wall and took a breather. He couldn't look me in the eye. Why? With my shaking left hand, I slowly, and gently, picked his chin up so that his eyes were locked on mine. He took my hand in his and kissed the back, choking back tears. I tried so hard to smile, but even that was painful. I breathed in. "Alvin-"

"I'm...," Alvin's voice was shaky and choked up. Ludger was still examining me, telling Jude all the injuries that he could. "I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry I y-yelled at you," He took a breath to fight back the tears. "I know you were... you were just trying to help and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I called you Presa."

"Al...," I wanted to tell him it was okay. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't mad.

"If it wasn't for me," He continued. "You wouldn't be in this situation."

"Don't be stupid," I was finally able to blurt out. "This... this is my fault. I shouldn't... I shouldn't have left for that long."

"Alright, I'm here," Jude gently pushed aside both Ludger and Leia, and looked me once over. "Alright. I'm going to heal whatever I can to get her to walk. I can't heal all of this myself so we should take her to the medical center," Jude hummed, turning my head gently both ways. "First, her head so that she doesn't want to sleep."

His hands hovered on each side of my head. I felt immediate relief and let out a loud, comfortable sigh. "Oh, I feel much better already."

"Good!" Jude laughed, examining me once more. "I'm going to leave the arm for the medical center. That's going to take a while," He mumbled to himself, scratching at his head. "I'll heal your back and legs. Then you should be good to walk to the medical center."

"My left shoulder," I glanced at it. "It feels like it's out of the socket, but I can still move it."

"Probably a bruise on the muscle," Jude nodded. "Alvin, lean her forward for me, please."

Alvin nodded and leaned me forward. "This good?"

"Perfect," Jude affirmed and started to relieve me of my back pain.

"Al?" I whispered, turning my head to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," I gushed. "I love you and I'm sorry."

To my surprise, he laughed and kissed me on my dry, cracked lips. "I love you too. You don't need to be sorry about anything."

"Alright, you can lean her back," Jude instructed. "Now the legs."

While he went to work on my legs, I glanced back to where the beast laid. "Wow, you guys really took it out."

"Alvin did most of the work," Ludger admitted. "He was so livid."

"Well," Alvin rubbed his neck.

"You're blushing Alvin," Leia giggled.

"Alright, you should be good," Jude finished. "Let us help you stand. I don't want you exerting yourself."

I nodded. Alvin scooted behind me, putting his hands around my waist. Ludger and Jude got on each of my sides and they all hoisted me up to my feet. They stayed there for a bit, making sure I got my balance and that I wasn't in agonizing pain. My right arm dangled at my side, screaming with pain, but I ignored it. Just concentrate on standing. Concentrate and ignore the pain.

"Boss?"

I looked up from the ground and cocked my head. "Bri?"

The girl nodded and held out my broken sword. "It's broken..."

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter. I don't even have a sheath for it anymore anyway."

She nodded, teary eyed and grasped at handle tightly. "I-I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, taking a few wobbly steps towards her.

"I should have listened to you when you told me to stay back," Bri whispered and dropped her arms to her sides. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up," I objected. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be standing here. You saved me."

"Boss," Bri sighed and avoided my gaze.

"Hey," I put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "You're my responsibility. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Boss," Bri repeated in a whisper.

I looked around the area. "Where's my bag?"

"I've got it," Elle scrambled up to me and held out my bag.

"Thank you," I grinned and rummaged through the bag, grabbed at a small cloth bag and tossing it to Bri. "Here."

"What's this?" The girl felt through the cloth and her eyes widened. "Boss, I can't accept any gald."

I shrugged my one shoulder. "For a job well done."

She threw her arms around my chest and squeezed gently. "You're the best."

"Now, come on," I rustled the kid's hair. "After this is over I'll treat you to some mabo curry. How does that sound?"

"Mmm, mabo curry!" Bri squealed and skipped off towards Fennmont.

"That was really kind of you, Achlys," Rowen simpered.

"She looks quite young," Alvin pointed out, putting an arm around my waist and slowly helping me towards Fennmont.

"She's only fourteen," I declared. "However, she doesn't have the best home life."

After a few steps, my legs didn't want to move anymore and I fell to my knees. I've never felt like this before. I've never felt so useless. Suddenly, I was whisked up off my feet and I found myself being cradled by Alvin. "Don't worry," He said. "I'll carry you."

"Thank you."

* * *

"You really are a lucky one," The doctor laughed, healing up my right arm. "You'll have to rest for a few days though. I can only heal so much. You're body will need to do the rest."

"Okay," I nodded.

"I don't think the bite is infected, but you may still develop a small fever," He informed me, hovering over my stomach now. "Wow, you really are lucky. I would have sworn you would have internal bleeding."

"I really thought so too," I sighed, getting fidgety on the table.

"Hold still," The doctor instructed. "If you fidget, I can't heal you correctly."

I winced, but held still. "It's kind of... agitating. It doesn't hurt though."

"That's good that it doesn't hurt," He said. "Now, I want you to rest however much you can, but make sure you take a nice stroll once a day to get your strength back up."

"Will do."

The doctor took his hands away from my body and walked towards the door. "I've left some pants, a shirt, and a pair of clogs on the chair next to the desk. I suggest you change into them and come out when you're done. I will inform your husband of your condition and what he needs to do," And with that, he closed the door behind him.

"Huh, husband," I smirked, gently sliding off the table. "I like that."

I wobbled over to the chair, taking off my clothes and heels and slipping on the other clothes. The loose shirt and pants felt relieving on my body, but shit. I was really short. These clogs were comfy though. My clothes, even my heels, were sliced up and damaged beyond repair. Sighing, I threw everything in the trash and wobbled my way out the door to see the group that was patiently waiting for me in the waiting room.

"Hey short stuff," Alvin smirked. I never really realized how tall he was until he was looming over me.

"Wow, you're shorter than me!" Leia exclaimed, comparing her height to mine.

"Okay, okay. We all get it. I'm short," I huffed and wobbled over to a seat. Bri sat next to me, giggling. "Hey giggles, want to go for mabo curry now?"

She nodded. "Yes please."

I looked at the group with a smile on my lips. "Would any of you like to join us? On me."

"Can't argue with that! Count me in!" Alvin laughed, helping me up off the seat.

"Yeah, I think we could all go for some," Rowen smiled.

"Only if they can make it Elle style!" Elle informed us.

"I'm sure they can make it Elle style," Ludger winked at the girl.

Alvin brushed my hair down and away from my ear and purred. "And then after, you're coming home with me."

I nodded and kissed his now cool cheek. "Yes, I am."

"Oh!" Alvin gasped and rummaged through his own bag, taking out a few stacks of paper. "I-I wanted you to sign these for me."

"What are these?" I asked, peering at the writing.

"The contracts," Alvin replied. "I know you ripped the originals up, but I could still make out which farmers and shippers they were. So, I went to all of them and took a contract from them. I just need you to sign them."

I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed tight, not caring about the pain that was developing in my right arm. "Alvin, of course I'll sign them."

"Alvin," Ludger elbowed him to get his attention.

Alvin looked at the boy who was holding Alvin's old coat in his arms. "Oh, yes," Alvin took the coat from Ludger and put it over my shoulders. "It looks better on you than it did on me."

Leia blushed as her stomach started to grumbled. "Uh, can we eat? I'm so hungry!"


End file.
